私の双子の妹 (My Twin Sister) Season 1
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Cerita mengenai keseharian BoBoiBoy dkk dengan saudara kembarnya yang bernama BoBoiGirl, di mana kekonyolan dan ketegangan suasana mereka semua pada cerita ini tergambarkan. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada BoBoiGirl. (Status : COMPLETE)
1. Prolog

_**Title : Watashi no futago no imōto (My Twin Sister)  
**_

 _ **Author : Misayoshi Ichigo**_

 _ **Genre : Family / Friendship**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Published : 08-05-2015**_

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

 **Boboiboy POV start**

Seumur hidupku, aku selalu bersama keluargaku, menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, dan bahkan mengesalkan. Aku yang kini sudah satu tahun berada di Pulau Rintis ini merasakan rindu tak terhingga kepada keluargaku di sana, di rumahku. Aku mengharapkan ada salah satu anggota keluarga kami yang mau tinggal bersamaku di sini, dan di sinilah dia, seorang gadis dengan rupa yang sama denganku. Memiliki penampilan yang unik sepertiku dan bersifat sama denganku. Gadis itu adalah saudara kembarku, namanya Boboigirl. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa aku memiliki seorang yang kembar identik denganku.

Teman-temanku bahkan sering mengira aku adalah anak tunggal di keluargaku, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Benar, Boboigirl datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk tinggal bersamaku sampai kami pulang ke Kuala Lumpur. Dia benar-benar adik tersetia yang aku punya. Pintar memasak, menyanyi, baik sama orang lain, dan juga dia bisa membuat orang lain jatuh hati padanya. *dilemparin sandal sama _author_ *

Hehe ... apakah aku terlalu berlebihan? Kalau iya, maaf, deh. Lain kali enggak kayak gitu lagi.

 **Boboiboy POV end**

Kisah ini menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari seorang gadis bernama Boboigirl yang tinggal dengan kakaknya di Pulau Rintis. Keseharian yang unik antara seorang kakak dan seorang adik, menambahkan kesan unik di antara mereka.

* * *

 _ **-Next Chapter-**_

Boboigirl datang ke Pulau Rintis dan membuat Boboiboy, Ochobot, dan Tok Aba senang, menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sedikit kekonyolan di antara mereka, setelah dia (Boboigirl) datang. Boboiboy pun juga merindukan sebutan "Kakak" yang diberikan oleh Boboigirl padanya.

"Kamu memang unik dan lucu, Boboigirl. Kamu benar-benar adik terunik yang aku punya, tidak seperti gadis lainnya."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later in the next chapter!  
**_

\- 正義いちご -


	2. Chapter 1 : Dia Datang

_**Title : Watashi no futago no im** **ōto**_

 _ **Author : Misayoshi Ichigo**_

 _ **Genre : Family / Friendship**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Published : 08-05-2015**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Dia datang**

* * *

Sebuah kereta melaju menuju stasiun di Pulau Rintis, sangat cepat hingga membuat pagar-pagar hampir beterbangan kewalahan melawan kecepatan kereta tersebut. Seluruh penumpang di kereta tersebut tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuk di pagi hari tersebut, apalagi bagi seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun yang duduk di kursi kereta sebelah kanan. Yup, gadis itu bernama Boboigirl, saudara kembar Boboiboy. Dia akan tinggal di Pulau Rintis bersama Boboiboy selama-lamanya hingga mereka pulang ke Kuala Lumpur.

 _Handphone_ berwarna jingga dia bawa dengan keadaan menyala. Sesekali gadis berambut pendek itu melihat _handphone_ -nya, berharap ada SMS masuk dari kakaknya. Tapi tidak ada SMS masuk sama sekali.

"Aduh! Kakak ini gimana, sih, kok tidak menjawab SMS-ku? Aku telepon aja, deh," gumamnya kesal sambil menekan tombol-tombol _handphone_ untuk menelepon kakaknya.

Tuuut ... tuuut ... tuuut ...

Trek!

" _Halo?_ " Sebuah suara di seberang telepon terdengar.

"Kakak!" teriak Boboigirl membuat seluruh penumpang di kereta tersebut terkejut.

" _Eh! Maknyus! Iya, ada apa, Boboigirl? Jantungku hampir copot, tahu!_ "

"Huh! Kakak sendiri tidak mau membalas SMS-ku."

" _Hehe ..._ sorry _, deh!_ "

"Kakak, aku berangkat sekolahnya kapan? Ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah, nih! Udah enggak sabaaar!"

" _Tenang, rileks. Besok kamu berangkat sekolah, hari ini kamu istirahat dulu biar tidak capek beneran. Oke?_ "

"Iya, deh. Tidurnya di mana?"

" _Di kamar Kakak aja._ "

"Ih! Enggak mau! Malu-maluin, ah!"

" _Lha, terus mau di mana? Kamar di lantai bawah masih direnovasi sama Atok dan Ochobot._ "

"Huh ... nyerah lagi. Udahan dulu, ya. Aku masih ngantuk, nih. Bener, lho, berangkat sekolahnya besok!"

" _Kok janjinya malah ke aku? Kan kamu yang besok mulai sekolah._ "

"Oh, iya! Ya, udah, ya. Aku tidur dulu. _Bye_ , Kak."

"Bye _juga._ "

Telepon ditutup.

Boboigirl menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela, menatap ke luar jendela dengan penuh harap. Dia berharap agar dirinya dapat mempunyai teman baru di sana, di sekolah barunya, dan yang paling penting dia ingin membantu Tok Aba di kedai Kokotiam. Ingin rasanya seperti itu. Namun gadis cilik berusia 11 tahun ini masih harus menunggu esok hari untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya. Kini dia hanya bisa berharap sambil memejamkan mata, mengharapkan keesokan hari di mana matanya akan dapat terbuka lebar menatap sekeliling Pulau Rintis, rumah barunya.

* * *

Di stasiun Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy menunggu adik perempuannya dengan penuh harap. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tidak ada kereta jurusan Kuala Lumpur – Pulau Rintis yang melaju, dan itu hampir membuat anak laki-laki bertopi oranye ini lengah. Boboiboy duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, Ochobot yang hampir tertidur di belakangnya terinjak olehnya. Ochobot meronta-ronta minta tolong pada Boboiboy.

"Oi! Tolong, Boboiboy! Ada yang injak aku!" teriak Ochobot.

"Oops! Maaf, Ochobot!" pekik Boboiboy setelah mendengar teriakan Ochobot. Akhirnya Ochobot terbebas dari injakan Boboiboy dan menggerutu, "Kau hampir membuatku penyok!"

"Hehe ... Maaf, deh." Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Boboigirl belum datang juga. Apa keretanya aja yang telat?" tanyanya pada Ochobot.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," jawab Ochobot sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak mungkin, kan, dia telat. Mungkin saja–"

Sebuah kereta berhenti tepat di depan Boboiboy. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke sebuah pintu dengan nomor 5B, pintu tempat di mana Boboigirl akan turun. Dengan penuh harap, dia menatap pintu tersebut terus menerus sampai seluruh penumpang turun dari kereta. Dilihatnya seorang gadis seumuran dengannya memakai topi oranye yang sama dengannya.

Itu Boboigirl. Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan mencari Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang sebenarnya tepat ada di depannya, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa sengaja, Boboigirl menginjak sesuatu dan terpeleset. Tubuh rampingnya segera ditangkap oleh Boboiboy hingga mereka terjatuh menginjak Ochobot (lagi). Ochobot kembali meronta-ronta.

"Maaf, Ochobot! Kali ini benturan keras!" seru Boboiboy.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya, Boboigirl mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Boboiboy. Mereka berdua saling bertatap mata satu sama lain. Ochobot yang akhirnya dapat keluar dari tempat dia terjepit melihat Boboiboy dan Boboigirl berhadapan satu sama lain. Rona merah terdapat di wajah Boboiboy ketika melihat wajah Boboigirl yang sangat cantik.

"Kakak ...," Boboigirl tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat kakaknya tersayang.

"Adik ...," Boboiboy pun begitu. Dia memeluk Boboigirl dengan senyum yang tak henti-henti. Rasa rindu menyelimuti hatinya selama ini, karena sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. "Kakak rindu sama kamu."

"Aku ... aku rindu banget sama Kakak! Aku rindu Kakak! Kakak sudah meninggalkanku selama satu tahun, dan aku ingin ikut Kakak!" tangis Boboigirl pecah ketika mendengar suara Boboiboy yang menurutnya sangat indah untuk didengar. *perasaan _author_ jadi enggak enak, nih*

Ochobot hanya dapat melihat kedua pasangan itu. Matanya yang bulat membuat dirinya terlihat seperti robot kuning mungil yang lucu.

Boboigirl melihat Ochobot yang memandanginya. Dia tersenyum manis menatap Ochobot gemas, lalu memeluk Ochobot. "Ih! Robot imut! Kamu Ochobot, kan? Kakak sering bercerita tentangmu dan Atok, lho! Enggak nyangka kamu seimut ini!"

Lagi-lagi Ochobot meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Dia merasa risi jika dipeluk oleh anak perempuan. Apalagi dengan kembaran Boboiboy ini.

"Hehehe ... Ochobot risi, ya?" tanya Boboiboy. Boboigirl menatap tajam ke arah Ochobot.

"Ehm ... enggak." Ochobot berbohong.

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh peluk Ochobot semauku, dong! Ih! Lucu!" pekik Boboigirl.

"Aduh! Sakit lah!" seru Ochobot, namun tidak didengar oleh Boboigirl.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita pulang, yuk! Atok paling sudah nyariin kita, nih. Boboigirl, tasnya Kakak bawain, ya? Nanti capek bawanya," ajak Boboiboy sambil mengambil tas Boboigirl yang paling besar.

"Oke, Kak! _Let's go!_ "

* * *

Di kedai Kokotiam, Tok Aba mencari-cari Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang katanya mau menjemput Boboigirl. Sayangnya kedua makhluk itu belum datang sama sekali. Apalagi tadi Ochobot bilang mau bantuin Tok Aba mengurusi kedai, tapi kenapa belum datang sama sekali?

"Di mana cucuku dan Ochobot ini?" tanya Tok Aba pada dirinya sendiri. Beliau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Berkali-kali Tok Aba keluar masuk kedai hanya untuk mencari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu. Sampai pada akhirnya beliau lelah dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di luar kedai Kokotiam. Tok Aba mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Padahal hari masih belum terlalu siang, masih jam 6 pagi.

Di seberang jalan, terlihat tiga makhluk berjalan menuju Tok Aba yang terduduk lemas sambil memijit kedua kakinya. Itu ... itu Boboiboy, Boboigirl, dan Ochobot! Mereka bertiga sudah pulang dari stasiun Pulau Rintis.

"Atok!" seru Boboiboy, lalu dia berlari ke arah Tok Aba bersama Boboigirl. Ochobot hanya dapat mendesah pelan karena dia sendiri ditinggal.

"Boboiboy! Aduh! Kenapa kamu lama, sih? Atok risau kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu!" balas Tok Aba dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hehehe ... ini Boboigirl, Tok. Boboigirl, salam sama Atok dulu," ujar Boboiboy kepada Boboigirl.

Tok Aba memandang Boboigirl yang sudah berada di depannya sejak tadi. Beliau berdiri dan menyebutkan nama Boboigirl. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Atok!" sapa Boboigirl.

"Bo-Boboigirl?" Tok Aba tidak dapat mempercayai matanya. Dikuceknya kedua mata berkali-kali, dan benar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata! "Boboigirl! Atok kangen sama kamu!"

Tok Aba memeluk tubuh Boboigirl yang ramping dan kecil. Gadis bertopi oranye itu tertawa-tawa mendapati Tok Aba yang menggendongnya, meskipun tubuhnya sedikit berat. Boboiboy menghampiri Boboigirl dan Tok Aba yang masih asyik-asyikan tertawa.

"Lha! Sudah saling tawa rupanya," ujar Boboiboy.

"Oi! Suka-suka Atok, lah! Kalian berdua kan cucu Atok. Hehehe ..."

"Hah ... ye lah, Tok."

"Nah, kalian masuk dulu, terus istirahat. Boboiboy, siapkan tasmu. Kamu nanti berangkat sekolah, kan?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Iya, Atok," jawab Boboiboy lemas, dia berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Atok! Nanti ajarin Boboigirl membuat coklat, ya, Tok!" pinta Boboigirl semangat.

"Oke! Tapi kamu istirahat dulu. Kamu habis menempuh perjalanan jauh, kan? Masih bau, lagi! Kamu pasti belum mandi," perintah Tok Aba.

"Hehehe ... oke, Tok! Boboigirl siap melaksanakan perintah Atok. Kakak juga!" Boboigirl berlari ke dalam rumah, diikuti Ochobot yang masih saja tertinggal di belakang.

Di dalam rumah, Boboigirl langsung melompat ke sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Sudah lama dia tidak duduk di sofa empuk di rumah Tok Aba. Kira-kira sudah 5 tahun tidak pernah begitu. Kangen, deh, rasanya.

Boboiboy tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang hiperaktif itu. Tas yang dibawanya terlihat sedikit berat, tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh, itu kan tasnya Boboigirl, bukan punyanya. Anak laki-laki bertopi oranye itu naik ke lantai atas sambil menoleh ke arah Boboigirl.

"Mandi dulu, gih! Bau, tahu! Bisa memenuhi seisi rumah, lho!" gerutu Boboiboy.

"Hei! Aku masih capek, nih! Nanti aja kalau Kakak sudah berangkat sekolah!" balas Boboigirl tak kalah menggerutu.

"Hah ... dasar anak!" umpat Boboiboy. Dia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Sedangkan Boboigirl tertawa kecil melihat Boboiboy yang kesal.

* * *

"Boboigirl, Kakak berangkat sekolah dulu, ya," kata Boboiboy.

Boboigirl yang asyik membaca majalah komik beralih ke Boboiboy. "Eh? Sekarang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, iyalah. Masa' besok?" Boboiboy mendekati Boboigirl yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia mencium kening adiknya dan tersenyum. Tapi sekejap kemudian, senyumnya menghilang. "Bau! Tadi kan Kakak sudah bilang, kamu mandi dulu! Susah banget diomongin!" Boboiboy menyentil hidung mungil Boboigirl.

"I-iya, Kak! Aku mandi! Kakak, belajarnya yang benar, ya!" seru Boboigirl sambil berlari menuju lantai atas.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Boboiboy tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Boboigirl memang gadis yang hiperaktif dan tomboy. Terutama pada sifat cerobohnya, itu yang menurutnya sangat unik.

"Bodoh," gumam Boboiboy pelan. "Kamu memang unik dan lucu, Boboigirl. Kamu benar-benar adik terunik yang aku punya, tidak seperti gadis lainnya."

Boboiboy berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Senyum manis masih terlihat di bibirnya. Merasa kalau adiknya itu sangat, sangat, sangat unik, baginya.

"..."

"KAKAK! KAMAR MANDINYA DI MANA?!" teriak Boboigirl dari dalam rumah.

"Hhh ... DI SAMPING KAMAR KAN ADA KAMAR MANDI!" balas Boboiboy dari luar rumah.

"OH! OKE, KAK!" Boboigirl berhenti berteriak.

 _Gadis bodoh,_ batinnya sambil tersenyum geli.

* * *

 _ **-Next Chapter-  
**_

"Hai, semua. Namaku Boboigirl. Aku berasal dari Kuala Lumpur, pindah ke sini karena ingin tinggal dengan Kakakku, Boboiboy. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" sapa Boboigirl kepada teman-teman barunya di kelas 6 Jujur.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Boboigirl bersekolah di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan tidak dapat membedakan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl karena mereka berdua kembar. Terutama Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang yang kebetulan juga sekelas dengan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl. Bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika berteman dengan Boboigirl?

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!  
**_

\- 正義いちご -


	3. Chapter 2 : Sekolah baru, sahabat baru

**_Title : Watashi no futago no imōto_**

 ** _Author : Misayoshi Ichigo_**

 ** _Genre : Family / Friendship_**

 ** _Rating : K+_**

 ** _Published : 08-05-2015_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Sekolah baru, sahabat baru**

* * *

"Hoaaammmm ..." Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap di kamar Boboiboy. Um ... pasti kalian masih ingat kalau nama gadis itu adalah Boboigirl. Gadis ini baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya, sendirian di kamar kakaknya.

Dengan keadaan masih mengantuk, Boboigirl melirik jam dinding yang yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang. _Masih siang ...,_ batinnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Boboigirl turun ke lantai bawah, dan melihat Boboiboy yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia duduk di sofa dengan malas dan ngantuk berat. Boboiboy memperhatikannya.

"Sudah mandi, belum? Kayak belum mandi aja," tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jelas lah! Aku sudah mandi. Tadi baru bangun tidur. Hoaaammm ...," jawab Boboigirl, lalu menguap lebar. "Kakak tadi gimana belajarnya? Serius, enggak? Jangan-jangan kayak dulu, enggak mau belajar sampai harus bolos berapa hari."

"Heiii ... Jelas-jelas Kakak belajarnya serius, dong! Enggak kayak dulu!" Boboiboy membanggakan dirinya sok serius belajar di sekolah (padahal dia tidak serius dalam pelajaran Matematika).

"Iya, iya, _my guardian angel_! Aku percaya, kok," canda Boboigirl.

"Siapa yang mau jadi _guardian angel_ -mu? Sini, biar Kakak cubit pipi tembem di wajahmu itu! Jadi gemes, tahu!" ujar Boboiboy. Tangannya bersiap-siap mencubit pipi Boboigirl.

"Oow! Serangan _demon_! Lariii!" Boboigirl berlari menjauhi Boboiboy yang hendak mencubit pipinya.

"Oi! Jangan harap kamu bisa kabur dari _demon_ sejati ini!" Boboiboy mengejar Boboigirl.

Mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran dari ruang tengah, dapur, kamar, kebun, sampai kedai Kokotiam yang dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Beberapa pelanggan heran melihat ada 2 Boboiboy berlarian ke sana ke sini, hanya Ochobot dan Tok Aba yang tertawa-tawa melihat kedua bocah kembar itu. Mereka berdua tidak ada habisnya bermain seperti itu.

Boboiboy tertawa-tawa sambil tetap mengejar Boboigirl, begitu juga dengan Boboigirl, dia tertawa sambil berlari sekuatnya. Setelah mereka lelah dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kedai Kokotiam, Ochobot menghampiri mereka sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, kalian capek? Nih, _special ice chocolate_ Tok Aba," kata Ochobot sambil memberikan _special ice chocolate_ Tok Aba kepada Boboiboy dan Boboigirl.

"Makasih, Ochobot," sahut Boboigirl dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tumben Atok bolehin kita minum es," kata Boboiboy bingung. Dia buru-buru menyeruput _special ice chocolate_ Tok Aba.

Tok Aba yang mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang. "Hehe ... Atok bolehin kalian minum es karena hari ini cuaca panas, apalagi kalian habis kejar-kejaran," jelas Tok Aba.

"Pantas saja," Boboigirl menatap ke sekeliling kedai. "Ini kedai coklat, kan?"

"Iya. Kok tahu?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Kelihatan banget dari kata 'Kokotiam'. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Atok bilang mau ajarin Boboigirl bikin coklat. Kapan, Tok? Sekarang, ya?!" jawab Boboigirl diiringi suara tawa Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

"Oh, iya! Atok lupa! Sini, Atok ajarin."

Boboigirl memasuki kedai dan mulai belajar membuat cokelat, sedangkan Boboiboy dan Ochobot melayani pelanggan-pelanggan di kedai Kokotiam. Boboiboy sempat mendengar bisikan beberapa pelanggan, namun tidak ia hiraukan.

* * *

Malam hari di kamar Boboiboy ...

"Kakak! Seragam sekolahku mana?!" tanya Boboigirl ketika dia masih harus mencari seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

Boboiboy yang masih mengerjakan PR-nya melirik Boboigirl. Dia mendesah pelan dan membetulkan topinya.

"Ada di tas plastik itu. Coba kamu lihat," jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Oh, oke, oke!" Boboigirl mengambil tas plastik yang berada di samping tempat tidur, lalu membukanya.

Ada sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang dan rok abu-abu selutut, serta sebuah pin berlambang Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Seragam yang sederhana, namun keren (baginya). Boboigirl memeluk seragam barunya dan melompat ke tempat tidur.

Dipikirkannya tentang sekolah barunya, teman-teman barunya, kelas barunya, guru-guru barunya, dan tentunya pengalaman barunya. Saking asyiknya mengkhayal, Boboigirl tidak sadar kalau ada gumpalan kertas mendarat di kepalanya selama 4 kali. Kertas-kertas itu jatuh di lantai dan hampir membuat Boboigirl tersadar. Gadis bertopi oranye itu menoleh ke Boboiboy yang bersungut-sungut.

"Bisa, enggak, berhenti mengkhayal? Besok khayalanmu bakal terwujud, kan," ketus Boboiboy.

Boboigirl cemberut. "Kakak saja keasyikan ngerjain PR. PR apa, sih? Biar aku ajarin."

Boboiboy memberi isyarat "PR Matematika" ke Boboigirl. Dia memeletkan lidahnya ke Boboigirl, kemudian kembali mengerjakan PR. Boboigirl sendiri malah asyik milih-milih gaya yang pas buat sekolah besok. Kata Boboiboy, di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, gayanya boleh bebas, asalkan memakai seragam sekolah. Jadi dia masih sibuk milih gaya.

"Kakak, kalau gini bagus, enggak?" tanya Boboigirl meminta pendapat Boboiboy tentang gaya berpakaiannya. Boboiboy menoleh ke arahnya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah muram. *perasaan kayak di _manga_ aja*

"Kalau gayamu seperti itu aneh banget. _Casual_ aja kayak biasanya kan bisa. Pake _hoodie_ buntu oranye sama topi oranye aja sudah cocok, kok," saran Boboiboy.

"Hmm ... oke juga saranmu. Besok aku pake, ya?" ujar Boboigirl, meletakkan seragamnya di samping lemari.

Setelah meletakkan seragamnya, Boboigirl menghampiri Boboiboy sambil tersenyum jahil. Boboiboy baru sadar kalau Boboigirl berdiri di sampingnya, dan dia menoleh ke samping, sambil memandang aneh ke adik perempuannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Boboigirl menunjuk ke arah salah satu soal Matematika yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Boboiboy. "Ini salah. Seharusnya pakai perkalian dulu, baru penjumlahan. Kalau bukan soal cerita, jawab sesuai peraturan KuKaBaTaKu, yaitu kurung, kali, bagi, tambah, dan kurang. Kalau soal cerita, harus sesuai urutan ceritanya. Bukan sesuai peraturan KuKaBaTaKu. Ngerti?"

"Hahh ... ngerti, deh."

"Hei! Ini salah lagi! Seharusnya ini ... bla bla bla ... terus ... bla bla bla ..."

Sebenarnya Boboiboy muak mendengar ocehan Boboigirl tentang Matematika, apalagi jika dia salah menjawab soal. Satu-satunya cara agar Boboigirl diam adalah menurutinya, kalau tidak dia akan terus mengamuk dan memaksanya mengerjakan dengan benar. Susah sekali kalau punya adik seperti ini. Cerewet dan terlalu memaksa. *dijitak Boboigirl pake panci*

Tapi kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin Boboiboy akan mendapat nilai yang jelek. Bayangkan saja dia dimarahi Papa Zola sampai harus dihukum berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa kursi, tongkat pel, dan ember berisi air. Sudah mulai nyerah, deh!

1 jam kemudian, akhirnya PR Matematika selesai dikerjakan dengan sukses. Capek rasanya harus mengerjakan PR sambil diceramahi oleh Boboigirl. Boboiboy merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menghembuskan nafas lega, diikuti oleh adiknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kakak lemah sama pelajaran Matematika, ya?" tanya Boboigirl setengah bercanda. "Mengerjakan saja sampai harus aku marahi. Atau barangkali aku saja yang sedikit memaksa Kakak? Kalau iya, maaf, deh."

Boboiboy menatap Boboigirl yang terlihat sedih karena merasa dirinya terlalu memaksa kakaknya. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, Kakak memang lemah di pelajaran Matematika. Kamu enggak boleh sedih gitu, dong. Makasih sudah mau ngajarin Kakak Matematika. Kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin nanti di sekolah Kakak sudah dihukum karena salah mengerjakan satu atau dua soal lebih. Kau tahu? Guru Matematika Kakak itu orangnya agak nyentrik, tapi lucu dan tegas. Jadi kamu enggak usah sedih, ya?" hibur Boboiboy.

Boboigirl memasang senyum manis memandang Boboiboy, lalu dia memeluk erat Boboiboy sampai mereka jatuh berguling-guling dari tempat tidur. Keduanya tertawa-tawa senang karena akhirnya mereka sudah tenang dan baikan lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Boboiboy dan Boboigirl pun tertidur di kamar. Setelah lelah mengerjakan PR Matematika dan tertawa bersama, mereka pun bisa masuk ke dalam alam mimpi, melepaskan rasa penat mereka. Boboigirl tak sabar menunggu hari esok, di mana dia akan bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy dan Boboigirl duduk di kursi di depan kedai Kokotiam sambil mengecek buku-buku pelajaran mereka. Kedua saudara kembar itu akan berangkat sekolah bersama, dan kini mereka masih harus menemani Tok Aba dan Ochobot di kedai Kokotiam. Mereka akan memulai hari baru di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah dia mengecek buku-buku pelajarannya, lalu bertopang dagu di atas meja. Dia kelihatan bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kalau terlambat bakalan dihukum sama Yaya, si ketua kelas sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Atok, Boboiboy mau berangkat dulu sama Boboigirl," ucap Boboiboy kepada Tok Aba.

Tok Aba menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Tumben ingin berangkat lebih awal. Ya, sudah. Sekarang kalian boleh berangkat. Jaga diri di sekolah, ya? Terutama Boboigirl yang baru masuk sekolah."

"Baik, Tok. Boboiboy berangkat dulu."

"Boboigirl juga, Atok!" seru Boboigirl semangat.

"Iya. Belajar yang pintar, ya?" kata Tok Aba. "Boboiboy, kamu jaga Boboigirl, lho. Dia kan baru pertama kali berada di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis."

"Betul, terus kalian juga harus perhatikan pelajaran dengan saksama. Jangan asal tahu pelajaran," tambah Ochobot.

Wajah Boboigirl bertambah cerah seiring mendengar nasehat Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Dia dan Boboiboy pun berpamitan untuk berangkat sekolah. Tok Aba mengingatkan mereka berdua agar mereka tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di sekolah. Duo Boboi kembar itu pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

Di tengah perjalanan ...

Boboiboy dan Boboigirl berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang sekolah mereka, sehingga mereka tidak tahu kalau di depan mereka ada Gopal yang sedang asyik berjalan ke sekolah juga. Boboiboy yang menyadarinya langsung memanggil Gopal.

"Selamat pagi, Gopal!" seru Boboiboy, membuat Gopal tersadar dengan keadaan Boboiboy di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Boboi ... boy," suara Gopal melemah ketika melihat Boboigirl di samping Boboiboy. Wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Gopal? Kenapa kamu takut?" tanya Boboiboy.

Jari telunjuk Gopal menunjuk Boboiboy dan Boboigirl secara bergantian. Dari ujung jari sampai kaki, terlihat bergetar-getar. Gigi putihnya bergemeretak menghasilkan suara gertakan yang jelas.

"Ada ... ada ... ada dua Boboiboy!"

Gopal pun kabur meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl sendirian. Pria bertubuh gembul itu ketakutan melihat ada dua Boboiboy. Seingatnya hanya ada satu Boboiboy di dunia ini, dan yang satunya baginya adalah alien yang datang dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga menyamar menjadi kembarannya Boboiboy. *woi, enggak ngawur tuh?*

Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl hanya dapat berpandangan heran melihat Gopal kabur duluan. Mereka mengangkat kedua bahu mereka dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah.

* * *

"Betul! Tadi aku lihat Boboiboy ada dua! Mungkin salah satu dari kedua Boboiboy itu adalah alien!"

"Tidak mungkin Boboiboy berteman dengan alien. Kamu ini aneh, Gopal."

"Aku serius! Kenapa, sih, kalian tidak ada yang mau percaya?"

" _Haiya_ , itu khayalanmu saja, _ma_! Mana ada alien yang bisa menyamar menjadi kembaran Boboiboy? Itu tidak ada!"

"Betul kata Ying. Tidak ada alien seperti itu. Kau mungkin hanya mengkhayal saja."

Perdebatan antara Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang terjadi ketika Gopal mulai membahas soal kembaran Boboiboy yang dia sangka adalah alien nyasar (?). Gopal ketakutan jika kembaran Boboiboy itu benar-benar alien. *digebuk Boboiboy* Tapi Yaya, Ying, dan Fang tidak merasa kalau kembaran Boboiboy itu alien, bahkan tidak ada bukti jika itu benar-benar alien asli.

Awal cerita, Gopal lebih dulu menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Yaya, sampai-sampai gadis berhijab _pink_ itu sempat tidak percaya dan mengancam Gopal dimasukkan ke dalam buku pelanggaran pribadinya. Sayangnya, lambat laun cerita tersebut menyebar ke teman-teman sekelas. Banyak yang ketakutan jika itu benar-benar alien, setelah Adu Du kembali menjadi jahat. Siswa-siswi kelas 6 Jujur (ceritanya sekarang sudah kelas 6) selalu menggosip tentang kembaran Boboiboy.

Fang menepuk punggung Gopal lumayan keras. "Kalau benar itu alien, kita cari dulu buktinya. Lagipula, katanya di kelas kita akan ada siswa baru. Benar, kan?" usul Fang.

Gopal mengangguk setuju.

"Ei! Itu Boboiboy! Coba kita tanya dia!" pekik Ying menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy yang berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Oke! Bukti pertama!" Gopal terlebih dulu menghampiri Boboiboy, diikuti Yaya, Ying, dan Fang dari belakang.

Di depan pintu kelas, Boboiboy masuk dan menyapa teman-temannya dengan ramah, seperti biasa. Penampilannya tidak jauh beda dari biasanya, hanya sifatnya saja yang sangat ceria. Sudah jelas, hari ini Boboigirl akan sekelas dengannya.

Tepat di depannya, Gopal langsung menggenggam bahu Boboiboy dan menggoncang tubuh Boboiboy. Yang digoncang hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Boboiboy! Apa benar kau punya kembaran?" tanya Gopal.

"Ish! Sakit lah!" Boboiboy menepis tangan Gopal. "Benar, aku punya kembaran. Kenapa tadi kamu lari sambil teriak ketakutan sewaktu berangkat sekolah?"

"Itu–"

"Boboiboy!" Yaya, Ying, dan Fang menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Eih? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Apa benar saudaramu itu alien?" Yaya balik bertanya.

Boboiboy memasang raut wajah bingung. "Alien? Kalian mengkhayal, ya? Lalu, dari mana kalian tahu kalau aku punya saudara kembar?"

Yaya, Ying, dan Fang saling berpandangan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy sambil menunjuk Gopal, "Dari Gopal."

Mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya, Boboiboy tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir menangis. "Dari Gopal", itu adalah jawaban yang sangat lucu baginya. Entah mengapa tapi baginya sangat lucu, karena dia masih mengingat insiden kejadian Gopal bertemu dengannya dan Boboigirl, sehingga Gopal berlari ketakutan menuju sekolah.

Suara tawa Boboiboy memenuhi seisi kelas, namun teman-teman kelas 6 Jujur, kecuali Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, tidak mendengar suara tawa Boboiboy. Keempat kawan Boboiboy itu terdiam, menyaksikan ketua geng mereka yang masih saja asyik tertawa, yang tak mereka ketahui alasannya.

Selang 5 menit kemudian, Boboiboy pun berhenti tertawa. Keadaan kembali normal. Semua terdiam dan masi berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Yaya mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, dan melihat Cikgu Timmy berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Dia berseru "Cikgu datang! Cikgu datang!" dengan kerasnya. Semua siswa pun duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Cikgu Timmy masuk ke kelas, diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Boboiboy (itu Boboigirl). Yaya berdiri dan memimpin teman-temannya menyapa Cikgu Timmy.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu!" seru Yaya.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu!" teman-teman yang lain mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan siswi baru dari Kuala Lumpur. Namanya Boboigirl. Boboigirl, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," balas Cikgu Timmy.

"Baik, Cikgu," sahut Boboigirl. Dia melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hai, semua. Namaku Boboigirl. Aku berasal dari Kuala Lumpur, pindah ke sini karena ingin tinggal dengan Kakakku, Boboiboy. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" sapa Boboigirl kepada teman-teman barunya di kelas 6 Jujur.

Melihat paras Boboigirl yang cantik dan perilakunya yang ramah tamah, semua teman-teman sekelasnya terpukau dengan dirinya, kecuali Boboiboy yang sudah kebiasaan melihat sifat-sifat di balik sifat ramah tamah Boboigirl. Apalagi Boboigirl itu adiknya sendiri.

Di antara semua anak kelas 6 Jujur, Fang yang lebih mengagumi Boboigirl. Entah perasaan suka atau hanya kagum yang dia rasakan, pokoknya dia merasa Boboigirl itu orangnya _perfect_. *pffft ... huahaha!* Tapi di antara itu semua, dia juga merasakan keringat dingin, wajahnya memanas dan memerah, dan jantungnya dag-dig-dug enggak tentu. Wah! Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta, nih! *digebuk Fang pake kentongan*

"Anak-anak, Boboigirl ini sebenarnya adalah kembaran dari Boboiboy. Dia pindah karena ingin sekali tinggal dengan Kakaknya. Jadi selama dia bersekolah di sini, kalian harus berbaik hatilah dengannya, ya?" jelas Cikgu Timmy. "Nah, Boboigirl, bangkumu ada di belakang Iwan, di sampingnya Fang yang duduk di pojok sebelah kanan."

"Baik, Cikgu," sahut Boboigirl, kemudian berjalan ke bangku kosong di belakang Iwan.

Boboigirl duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan tasnya, dan mengambil buku pelajaran sesuai jadwal yang telah diberitahu Boboiboy. Dia sempat melihat kakaknya yang duduk di depan Fang dan dibelakang Yaya, alias berada di antara Fang dan Yaya. Ketika mata bulatnya melirik Fang, astaga! Betapa tampannya dia! Wajah Boboigirl pun memerah ketika dia melihat Fang yang ternyata juga meliriknya.

 _Ganteng banget! Pasti dia ini cowok yang paling banyak_ fans _-nya di sekolah ini. Tapi kok rasanya jadi deg-degan gini?_ batin Boboigirl.

 _Aduh! Jantungku kok berasa dag-dig-dug enggak tentu, ya? Apa akunya saja yang lagi sakit? Jujur, deh! Boboigirl terlalu menarik di mataku,_ pikir Fang yang ternyata juga berpikiran sama dengan Boboigirl.

Mereka berdua (Fang dan Boboigirl) menahan rasa malu sambil berusaha tidak melirik satu sama lain. Perasaan suka yang sama memenuhi pikiran dan hati mereka, hanya saja mereka tidak sanggup mengungkapkannya. Apalagi mereka berdua baru saling bertemu.

"Anak-anak, buka buku paket IPA halaman 24. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang perkembang biakan hewan dan tumbuhan," perintah Cikgu Timmy, membuyarkan lamunan Fang dan Boboigirl.

Lamunan Boboigirl pun buyar, dan dia menuruti perintah Cikgu Timmy, membuka buku paket IPA halaman 24.

* * *

Sewaktu istirahat, Boboiboy menghampiri bangku Boboigirl dan memandangi adiknya yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Gadis bertopi oranye itu baru sadar kakaknya memandanginya, dan dia juga ikutan saling pandang. Boboiboy menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Boboigirl.

"Eh! Ikut Kakak, yuk, kumpul bareng teman-teman Kakak di kantin! Daripada kamu sendirian di kelas," ajak Boboiboy.

"Oke, Kak! Tungguin bentar!" seru Boboigirl semangat, dan melanjutkan memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Setelah selesai memasukkan buku pelajaran, Boboiboy menarik tangan Boboigirl dan berlari kencang menuju kantin. Boboigirl mengeluh sakit karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy tidak mendengarnya. Mereka pun sampai di kantin. Kedua saudara kembar itu membeli makanan yang ingin mereka makan, donut lobak merah (dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut 'Donat Wortel').

"Makcik, donut lobak merah dua," pesan Boboiboy.

"Baik. Nih," Makcik kantin memberikan 2 donut lobak merah ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya kepada Makcik kantin. Dia dan Boboigirl pun berjalan menghampiri Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang yang duduk di kursi kantin paling pojok. Mereka semua pun saling sapa.

"Hai, semua!" sapa Boboigirl.

"Hai, Boboigirl!" balas Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Boboigirl, kamu duduk di sini, ya? Di sampingnya Fang, Kakak juga duduk di sampingmu, kok," ujar Boboiboy.

"Oke, Kak," Boboigirl duduk di samping Fang. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama kawan-kawan Kakak ini siapa saja?"

"Oh, yang ini Yaya, ini Ying, terus yang paling gembul di sini itu Gopal, dan yang disampingmu sudah jelas Fang. Ngerti?"

"Ngerti! Ngerti!"

Yaya dan Ying tertawa kecil melihat semangat Boboigirl yang membara layaknya api. Gopal merasa senang dengan kehadiran Boboigirl sambil memakan nasi lemak. Fang melirik Boboigirl dengan malu.

"Kau lucu juga, Boboigirl. Senangnya punya kawan baru. Perempuan, lagi!" puji Yaya.

"Ya, loh! Di geng ini hanya kami berdua yang perempuan," tambah Ying.

"Enaknya kalian punya sahabat perempuan baru. Terus aku kapan?" tanya Gopal.

...

Krik ... krik ... krik ... krik ...

...

"Ei! Bukannya kita sudah ada?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Betul, tuh. Kita bertiga kan laki-laki. Ngapain susah-susah nyari kawan baru? Dasar badan besar otak kecil," timpal Fang.

"Hehehe ... sori Boboiboy, Fang," Gopal malah nyengir kayak kuda. *huahahaha!*

"Hei, Boboigirl. Kenapa dari tadi kamu diam saja?" tanya Yaya.

"Ah ... aku bingung mau pake topik apa buat ngobrol," jawab Boboigirl malu-malu. "Dan lagi, aku baru masuk geng ini, jadi ada hal yang tidak aku mengerti maksud dari geng ini."

"Oh ... begitu ...," Fang membentuk mulutnya bulat seperti huruf "o". "Cerita saja tentang kehidupanmu sehari-hari."

"B-baiklah."

"Ehem! Ehem!" Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berdehem sembari melirik Fang dan tersenyum lebar. "Yang lagi PDKT, nih yeee ..."

"Oi! Siapa yang PDKT?!" teriak Fang marah sambil memukul meja, membuat Boboigirl ketakutan.

"Terus, tadi kamu ngomong sama Boboigirl," lanjut Boboiboy.

"Aku bilang aku tidak sedang PDKT!"

Teriak Fang begitu keras sehingga Boboigirl ketakutan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menjauhi kelima kawan barunya itu. Fang berusaha mencegatnya, tetapi dia takut kalau nanti diejek lagi sama keempat kawannya. Maka Boboiboy pun yang akhirnya menggantikan Fang mencegat Boboigirl.

Boboiboy mencari Boboigirl ke segala penjuru sekolah, mulai dari kelas, ruang guru, sampai halaman depan sekolah, dan menemukannya di sebuah pohon dekat gudang sekolah. Boboigirl menangis tersedu-sedu, dengan alasan yang tak diketahui Boboiboy. Anak laki-laki bertopi oranye itu pun menghampiri Boboigirl.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memeluk Boboigirl.

"Su-suara Fang ... tadi waktu teriak sangat seram. Aku takut! Takut sama Fang!" jawab Boboigirl. Butiran-butiran air mata menetes membasahi seragam Boboiboy.

"Sudah, enggak usah takut. Fang emang kayak gitu. Dia suka marah-marah sampai teriak-teriak pun juga," kata Boboiboy menenangkan Boboigirl. "Dan lagipula, gadis tomboy kayak kamu masa' takut sama cowok keras kayak Fang? Harus berani, dong, meski kamu ini cewek. Ya? Berani membiasakan dirimu dengan kelakuan temanmu yang terkadang bagimu itu menyeramkan."

Boboigirl tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sekaligus pendapat dari Boboiboy. Mungkin bisa membantunya untuk lebih dekat dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy, termasuk Fang. Mereka akhirnya selesai berbincang-bincang dan kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

Di kelas, Boboiboy dan Boboigirl duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran mereka. Fang yang duduk di belakang Boboiboy berusaha menanyakan keadaan Boboigirl tadi.

"Psst ... Boboiboy, tadi adikmu enggak apa-apa, kan?"

Boboiboy tersenyum ke arah Fang. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit _shock_ sama pertengkaran tadi, kok," jawabnya. "Kamu kok perhatian banget sama dia?"

"Ehm ... enggak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku ini sahabatnya, selalu perhatian sama dia. Euh ... tadi Yaya sudah ngasih jadwal piket buat dia belum?"

"Aish, sudah. Dia mulai piketnya besok. Kenapa? Pingin piket bareng dia, ya?"

"Enggak, kok. Cuma nanya aja."

Fang memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Semburat pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah, malu mengakui kalau dirinya sebenarnya menyukai Boboigirl. Hanya seuntas kata-kata yang takkan orang lain tahu.

 _Aku suka kamu._

* * *

 ** _Answer to critical review (hanya untuk review yang penting saja)  
_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _DesyNAP :_**

 _ **Ichigo : "Sabar, ya. Boboiboy pake 3 Elemental-nya mungkin di chapter lain, sewaktu Adu Du nyerang lagi."**_

 _ **Boboiboy : "Kalau bisa sekarang aja! Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!" *berpecah menjadi tiga***_

 _ **Ichigo : *menepuk jidat* "Alamak! Rupanya ada yang tidak sabaran!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Hana-chan icy snow :**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Hanako-Nee bisa PM sama Ichigo-Nee saja. Tanya apa aja boleh."**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Hei, dia lagi bingung mau review apa! Terus yang jawab mestinya kan aku." *jitak kepala Boboigirl***_

 _ **Boboiboy : "Maafin kelakuan adikku yang agak sewot ini, ya?"**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "KAKAK!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Honey Sho :**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Makasih sudah bilang cerita ini bagus!"**_

 _ **Fang : "Tapi aku enggak bilang cerita ini bagus, kok. Masa' aku yang dijadikan jodohnya Boboigirl? Enggak sudi!"**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Woi, ini cuma syuting film aja, Fang."**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!  
**_

 _ **-**_ 正義いちご -


	4. Chapter 3 : KLMBDB

_**Title : Watashi no futago no im** **ōto**_

 _ **Author : Misayoshi Ichigo**_

 _ **Genre : Family / Friendship**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Published : 08-05-2015**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Kakak lebih mirip bintang daripada bulan**

* * *

" _Kakak lebih mirip bintang daripada bulan," kata Boboigirl sambil memakan kue mochi yang baru dibelinya._

 _"Ei? Kenapa aku lebih mirip bintang?" Boboiboy kebingungan dengan perkataan adiknya._

 _"Karena Kakak itu bagaikan penerang hati bagi semua orang yang Kakak sayangi, seperti bintang yang menjadi penerang pada malam hari. Sedangkan bulan hanya menggunakan cahaya dari bintang."_

 _"Kalau Kakak tidak dapat menjadi bintang untukmu, bagaimana?"_

 _"Ih! Aku kan ingin terus bersama Kakak! Kakak jangan ngomong kayak gitu, dong!"_

 _"Hehe ... Iya, iya. Kakak mengerti, kok. Kakak hanya bercanda."_

 _Boboiboy memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Boboigirl, yang diikuti dengan senyuman manis Boboigirl. Keduanya tertawa-tawa sambil memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang bersinar. Malam itu di Kuala Lumpur, di rumah mereka yang lama, suasana penuh kehangatan antar sesama saudara kembar yang mudah untuk saling memahami satu sama lain. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan, hanya Tuhan yang dapat menentukan nasib mereka._

* * *

"Hah!" Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya, tepat pada pukul 2 pagi, di mana matahari masih belum mau menampakkan dirinya sama sekali. Napas anak laki-laki berpakaian serba oranye itu ngos-ngosan karena mimpi tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan dia merasakan ada yang ganjal dari dirinya.

 _Hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya itu nyata,_ batin Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Bagaikan terbawa angin, tanpa sadar dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, dan membuka jendela tersebut hingga menampakkan langit malam yang indah. Bintang-bintang bersinar menerangi langit malam yang sangat sepi, bahkan bulan pun bersedia untuk ikut menemani mereka. Boboiboy tersenyum sambil memandangi bulan dan bintang yang berada di angkasa. Mengingatkannya akan mimpi yang tadi dia mimpikan.

 _"Kakak lebih mirip bintang daripada bulan."_

"Apa iya?" gumamnya penasaran dengan kata-kata Boboigirl di masa lalu. Yup, dia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama Boboigirl ketika mereka masih berada di Kuala Lumpur.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang dengan posisi tubuh yang bersandar di jendela. Dilihatnya Boboigirl yang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Wajahnya yang manis membuatnya teringat dengan wajah sang Putri Salju yang tertidur di peti kaca setelah didapati dirinya tertidur akibat apel beracun dari sang ibu. Rambut hitam pekatnya diterpa oleh angin malam yang sangat dingin menusuk kulit, namun tidak dia hiraukan dan tetap tertidur. Sesekali gadis itu mengigau tidak jelas seperti anak kecil.

"Bahkan ketika tidur kau seperti balita, ya?" Lagi-lagi Boboiboy bergumam seraya tertawa, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah jawaban dari gumamannya itu, yaitu lemparan sebuah bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Rupanya dari Boboigirl yang dapat mendengar perkataan kakaknya tersebut. Gadis itu merengut kesal karena diejek oleh Boboiboy.

"Kalau mau mengejek jangan di hadapan orang, dong! Mau sampai kapan Kakak bangun? Cepat tidur!" gerutu Boboigirl sambil menarik selimut kakaknya.

"Maaf, deh." Boboiboy menutup jendela kamarnya dan kembali ke kasurnya. Dia masih tidak dapat memejamkan matanya karena mimpi tadi. Gara-gara mimpi itu, susah baginya untuk tidur. Akhirnya dia pun memaksakan diri memejamkan matanya.

 _Uh! Kenapa jantungku dag-dig-dug enggak jelas, ya?_

* * *

Kukuruyuk ...!

Pagi hari di Pulau Rintis sangatlah riuh disambut oleh penduduk Pulau Rintis. Tak ketinggalan pula oleh kedua saudara kembar asal Kuala Lumpur yang menetap di rumah Tok Aba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar Boboiboy dan Boboigirl. Hari ini mereka sedang sarapan pagi dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot di ruang makan.

" _Hai!_ " Boboigirl menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan semangat. " _Itadakimasu!_ "

"Kamu ini selalu saja pakai bahasa Jepang, dari Kuala Lumpur sampai ke sini. Benar-benar _Japanlovers_ ," komentar Boboiboy tentang seruan Boboigirl tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya? Masalah? Kakak sendiri _Koreanlovers_ tapi tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Sekali-sekali belajar bahasa dari negara lain, dong!"

"Biasanya juga aku pakai bahasa Korea! Tanya aja sama _author_ -nya kenapa aku jarang pakai bahasa Korea!" *kan _author_ -nya _Japanlovers_ , bisanya pakai bahasa Jepang*

"Kakak komentar aja sama _author_ tentang ini! Sana tanya!"

" _Author!_ Kapan aku pakai bahasa Korea?!"

" _Nanti di_ chapter _lain! Saya masih sibuk belajar bahasa Jepang, nih!_ " ( _Author_ )

"Ha! Gitu jawabannya! Mau ngomong apa lagi?! Bego!"

"Kakak sendiri enggak mau pake bahasa Korea! Kakak enggak usah peduliin jawaban _author_ tadi! _Baka!_ " *jujur, _author_ jadi tersinggung*

"Bego!"

" _Baka!_ "

"Bego!"

" _Baka!_ "

"Bego!"

" _Baka!_ "

Saking asyiknya mereka bertengkar, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau Tok Aba berdiri di samping mereka, tentunya dengan wajah horor melihat kedua cucunya bertengkar. Kedua tangan Tok Aba mendarat di telinga kedua Boboi kembar itu dan mulai menekan genggamannya tersebut. Kini Boboiboy dan Boboigirl meringis kesakitan karena dijewer oleh kakek mereka. Telinga mereka berdua berubah merah karena jeweran tersebut.

Ochobot yang masih duduk di kursinya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka ke-sakitan berkali-kali. Robot kuning berbentuk seperti bola itu malah semakin senang melihat kedua bocah nakal yang ada di depannya mendapat hukuman, sebagai balasan kenakalan mereka berdua.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, Tok! Hahaha!" seru Ochobot menghentikan aksi Tok Aba menjewer telinga Boboiboy dan Boboigirl.

"Kalian berdua ini, kapan kalian tidak bertengkar sama sekali? Haih ... penat Atok lerai kalian," ujar Tok Aba sambil memijit keningnya.

Boboiboy dan Boboigirl saling berpandangan, lalu kembali memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Ochobot menghela napas pasrah. "Sebenarnya di antara kalian berdua, siapa yang salah?" tanya Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Dia yang salah!" Boboiboy dan Boboigirl saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

Karena jawaban yang membingungkan tersebut, Ochobot akhirnya tidak peduli dan mengajak mereka makan kembali.

* * *

"Hai, Boboiboy! Boboigirl!" keempat kawan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, menyapa dua saudara kembar yang duduk di kursi kedai Tok Aba.

"Hai, semua," Boboiboy dan Boboigirl membalas sapaan kawan-kawan mereka, namun mereka berdua tidak saling tatap sama sekali.

Ying menyadari kalau Boboiboy dan Boboigirl sedang bertengkar, karena kebiasaan mereka tidak mau saling bicara maupun saling tatap. Gadis berkacamata bingkai biru itu dengan hati-hati mendekati kedua kawannya yang masih ngambek.

"Ei? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy dan Boboigirl tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ying dan tetap pada posisi mereka.

Yaya ikut membantu Ying menanyakan keadaan kedua adik kakak kembar tersebut. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, hendak bertanya, Tok Aba langsung memotongnya dengan jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kawan-kawan Boboiboy dan Boboigirl.

"Ya. Mereka bertengkar lagi."

"Tapi ... kenapa ... kok bisa?" Gopal kebingungan, diikuti dengan anggukan Fang yang kelihatan jutek.

"Masalah negara. Boboiboy dan Boboigirl bertengkar karena Boboiboy tidak pernah berbahasa Korea, padahal Boboiboy itu suka dengan negara Korea," jawab Atok yang dapat mengerti isi pikiran keempat sahabat itu.

"Pula ...," ucap Yaya kecewa. "Kukira bertengkar karena salah pakai baju, seperti biasanya."

"Ei, Yaya! Memangnya mereka itu _genderbender_ apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Apa kau cakap?! Kamu mesti harus dihukum!"

Oow! Yaya mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Gopal yang seharusnya tidak dipertanyakan padanya. Semburat api muncul di sekeliling gadis berjilbab merah muda tersebut, wajahnya menjadi merah padam, dan matanya menatap sengit ke arah Gopal yang bersembunyi di balik Fang. Sedangkan Fang kebingungan harus melakukan apa selagi Gopal masih menginginkan dirinya sebagai benteng pertahanan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Boboiboy menarik tangan Yaya yang hendak memukul Gopal, sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Jangan, bahaya," ucap Boboiboy, membuat pipi Yaya menjadi merah karena mereka terlalu dekat. Boboiboy langsung melepaskan genggamannya sampai Yaya hampir hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Ying.

"Aduh ... sakit ... Jangan kasar begitu, dong! Dasar cowok bego!" gumam Yaya dengan kesalnya.

"Kamu yang bego. Kerja hanya menghukum orang, tapi tidak mikir perasaan," Boboiboy pun meninggalkan kedai Kokotiam dengan sifat dingin yang masih menjalar di hatinya. Sambaran listrik terlihat di pergelangan tangannya, menandakan bahwa dirinya yang marah akan segera berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar.

Boboigirl yang menyadari perkataan kakaknya tadi terkejut dan menengok ke belakang, melihat Boboiboy yang berjalan ke tanah lapang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara marah dan sedih. Marah karena Boboigirl dan sedih karena merasa dirinya semakin direndahkan oleh adik perempuannya. Kini Boboigirl berada di antara dua masalah. Dia masih marah dengan Boboiboy, tapi dia ingin berbaikan dengan kakaknya tersebut.

Air mata mulai membasahi kedua mata hingga leher Boboigirl. Gadis bertopi itu tahu kalau dirinya sudah melukai hati Boboiboy. Dia tahu kalau Boboiboy sedih karena dirinya, marah karena dirinya.

 _Seandainya tidak begini ..._

Menjauh ... semakin menjauh, Boboigirl berlari dengan air mata mengalir serta suara tangisan yang dia sembunyikan. Tok Aba melihat Boboigirl berlari dan langsung panik.

"Boboigirl!" Tok Aba meneriaki Boboigirl yang berlari menyusul Boboiboy.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot menatap sedih ke arah dua orang yang kini pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

"Kakak! Kakak!" Boboigirl berteriak memanggil Boboiboy yang tak muncul menemuinya. Gadis itu hampir putus asa untuk mencari kakaknya yang menghilang bagaikan bayangan, namun rasa sedihnya masih menjalar di lubuk hatinya. Air matanya mengalir deras kini membasahi pipinya yang halus.

Srak! Boboigirl terjatuh di atas rerumputan yang halus di lapangan. Buru-buru, dia duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, suara isakan terdengar di tengah-tengah hujan deras di pagi hari. Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dikarenakan ketidak hadiran sang kakak. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya. Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

 _Aku bodoh. Membuat Kakak sedih dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kedai. Sekarang Kakak sudah tidak ada. Bodoh!_

"Bodoh. Gadis bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Gara-gara aku, Kakak pergi. Gara-gara aku, Kakak menghilang! Benar-benar BODOH!"

Dengan rasa bersalah yang besar, Boboigirl menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah lapangan. Pagi yang mendung berubah menjadi hujan deras, tepat ketika gadis ini menapakkan kakinya meninggalkan kedai Kokotiam. Langit pun ikut sedih dan mengerti perasaan sang gadis yang ditinggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

Di tengah-tengah isakannya, muncul dua tangan memeluk tubuh sang gadis dengan eratnya. Boboigirl tersadar dan terdiam, menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya itu adalah Boboiboy yang dia cari. Bocah laki-laki yang kembar dengannya itu sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar karena amarahnya tadi. Boboiboy pun menangis dalam diam membasahi pakaian Boboigirl.

"Kakak ...," bisik Boboigirl.

"Maafkan Kakak, Boboigirl. Kakak memang tidak bisa menjadi seorang Kakak yang baik untuk adiknya," kata Boboiboy pelan, dengan tangisan diam yang tak dapat dia tahan.

"Kakak ... _gomenasai_."

Kedua saudara itu saling memeluk satu sama lain. Saling membagi air mata satu sama lain. Mengucapkan permintaan maaf satu sama lain.

"Kakak bagaikan bintang yang selalu dapat mengirimkan cahayanya ke bumi. Kakak dapat menyampaikan perasaan Kakak sendiri pada orang lain. Kakak lebih mirip bintang daripada bulan."

Boboiboy dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Boboigirl. Kali ini, bocah lelaki itu menangis dengan raungan kecil, merasa senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Boboigirl.

" _Gamsahabnida._ "

* * *

 _ **Answer to review  
**_

 _ **. . .**_

 ** _Maharani29_**

 ** _Boboigirl : "Makasih sudah bilang kami lucu."_**

 ** _Boboiboy : "Apa aku pantas dibilang lucu?"_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Selagi kamu masih mirip dengan adik kembarmu, dong!" *mencubit kedua pipi Boboiboy*_**

 ** _Boboiboy : "Sakit!"_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _kapray11_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Iya, incik boss."_**

 ** _Gopal : "Pfft ... macam anak buah Adu Du je."_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Apa kau cakap?!"_**

 ** _Gopal : *lari ke benteng pertahanan (Fang)*_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Shaby-chan_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Ada scene-nya, kok. Kira-kira di chapter 4, 5 atau 6. Boboigirl bakalan dikasih kuasa, tapi masih mikir dulu pakai kuasa apa."_**

 ** _Boboigirl : "Jadi aku ada kuasa baru?!"_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Ei! Ini kan syuting film doang! Ya ... kemungkinan sesuai persetujuan Ochobot."_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _DesyNAP_**

 ** _Ying : "Kyaa! Terima kasih Lu sudah cakap cerita ini semakin bagus, ma!"_**

 ** _Fang : "Author, semangat, dong! Sudah dikasih support dari temen-temen FF, malah jadi lemes."_**

 ** _Ichigo : "Bagaimana tidak? Badan masih capek-capek, gara-gara jalan-jalan ke WBL, taunya malah sakit. Ini juga baru sembuh, kok!" *lemes*_**

 ** _Yaya : "Makanya, kalau jalan-jalan hemat tenaga."_**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!_**

-正義いちご-


	5. Chapter 4 : Keanehan di balik perang

_**Title : Watashi no futago no im** **ōto**_

 _ **Author : Misayoshi Ichigo**_

 _ **Genre : Family/Friendship**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Published : 08-05-2015**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Peculiarities behind the fight**

* * *

Siang hari, tepatnya pada hari Senin, Tok Aba dan Ochobot tengah sibuk membuat koko dan melayani pelanggan yang kini banyak berdatangan. Keduanya sangat sibuk dengan banyaknya pelanggan yang lebih membutuhkan koko untuk dimakan dan diminum. Beruntung sekali, Pakcik Kumar dan Papa Zola berada di sana untuk menemani dan memesan koko di kedai Tok Aba.

"Ei, Kumar. Saya mau tanya, nih," kata Tok Aba pada Pakcik Kumar.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Pakcik Kumar.

"Nilai ulangan Matematik Gopal tu tiap hari selalu jeblok tak?"

"Ah! Selalu saja! Dia kalau disuruh belajar selalu malas. Main _game_ je. Kalau hari ini ada ulangan dan nilainya jeblok lagi, biar aku hukum _kepish_ dengan rotan."

"Hehehe, tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tapi kau mesti bersyukur, Gopal dapat memasuki kelas enam dengan nilai yang tinggi."

"Ha! Betul apa Tok Aba cakap! Akhirnya, murid kebenaran saya dapat memasuki kelas enam! Dan saya sudah menjadi guru Matematik kelas 6 Jujur!" Papa Zola berseru dengan bangganya di hadapan Tok Aba dan Pakcik Kumar.

Bayangkan reaksi Tok Aba dan Pakcik Kumar ketika melihat tingkah Papa Zola yang bisa dibilang mirip superhero narsis. Tok Aba hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah karena tingkah guru Matematika _nyentrik_ ini, sedangkan Pakcik Kumar memohon-mohon pada Papa Zola agar anak semata wayangnya dapat meraih nilai ulangan Matematika yang tinggi.

"Cikgu Papa, saya sangat berharap pada kau. Tolonglah, tolong bimbing anakku agar dapat menjadi anak yang pintar dan nilai tes Matematik-nya tidak jeblok!"

Sebegitu memohonnya, Pakcik Kumar rela harus duduk di bawah Papa Zola dan memohon layaknya seorang rakyat jelata. Keinginannya begitu besar demi anaknya yang lemah dalam pelajaran Matematika. Papa Zola hanya tertawa dan berjanji akan mengajari Gopal dengan sepenuh hati agar dia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna. (Tapi masih kurang yakin, soalnya itu "janji sumpah mati" atau "janji palsu", karena kadang Papa Zola banyak "janji palsu"-nya, sih)

Tok Aba mulai tidak peduli dengan dua orang yang lebih mirip raja dan rakyat jelata itu. Di benaknya, keduanya mungkin sudah kelewat batas, apalagi Pakcik Kumar memohon sampai harus duduk di atas tanah berumput. Ini memang sudah kelewat batas memohon secara normal, malah seperti sedang berdoa saja. *LOL*

Hari semakin siang, matahari mulai mengirimkan seluruh cahayanya ke bumi, sehingga bumi menjadi panas dan hampir mengalami pemanasan global. Rumput-rumput mulai mengering, bahkan Papa Zola ikut mengering dan hampir menjadi ikan kering. Tapi Papa Zola malah menikmatinya dengan duduk di kursi lipat dan memakai kacamata, lalu duduk santai seperti berada di pantai.

"Ochobot!" panggil Papa Zola sambil bertepuk tangan memanggil Ochobot.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Ochobot.

" _Special ice chocolate_ Tok Aba satu," jawab Papa Zola.

"Baik." Ochobot meninggalkan Papa Zola yang masih asyik bersantai di kursi lipat.

Sekali lagi, Tok Aba menghela napas pasrah. Beliau sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah laku Papa Zola yang terkadang tidak jelas alias GaJe. Kadang-kadang senang, kadang sedih, kadang besifat seperti superhero padahal takut, dan kadang bersifat santai padahal panik. Tok Aba khawatir kalau Papa Zola salah mengajar Matematika dan Pendidikan Jasmani di sekolah, misalnya soal Matematika kelas 5 yang berisi:

"Encik Papa yang _kacak_ ialah seorang pemandu bas. Pada suatu pagi hujan renyai-renyai, dia membawa 41 orang penumpang dan kemudian berhenti di _stesen A_. 5 orang penumpang turun dan 7 penumpang naik. Setelah bergerak selama 15 _minit_. Bas berhenti lagi di _stesen B_ dan _C_ ... 11 orang turun dan 40 orang naik pada setiap hentian. Jadi, soalannya ialah berapakah _umur_ pemandu bas tersebut?!" (Pasti kalian masih ingat Boboiboy Musim 2 episode 12)

Itu adalah soal terkonyol yang pernah ada. *jujur saja, Papa Zola mungkin tidak bisa bikin soal yang masuk akal*

Tok Aba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan beliau mendapati kedua cucunya serta kawan-kawan mereka berjalan ke kedai Kokotiam.

"Ha! Itu mereka!" seru Tok Aba, membuat Pakcik Kumar hampir tersedak ketika meminum coklat tarik.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Itu, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Eh, ditambah Boboigirl juga."

"Boboigirl?" Pakcik Kumar bingung dengan anak bernama Boboigirl. Tok Aba sudah lama bercerita tentang Boboigirl, tapi pria dewasa asli India ini belum pernah bertemu Boboigirl sama sekali.

"Itu, yang kembarannya Boboiboy, pakai rok bukan celana." Dengan susah payah, Tok Aba menunjuk ke arah Boboigirl yang berjalan di samping Boboiboy, bahkan beliau hampir terjatuh karena terpaksa naik meja kedai demi menunjukkan Boboigirl ke Pakcik Kumar. "Kau lihat tak, Kumar?"

"Oh! Itu, itu. Yang sama-sama pakai topi oren itu kan? Macam Boboiboy."

* * *

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terlihat berjalan bersama menuju kedai kokotiam. Beberapa di antara mereka semua berwajah muram atau ... entah bisa dibilang apa, dan sisanya terlihat senang. Ya ... kalian tahu hari ini hari apa? Bukan, bukan hari Senin, tapi hari di mana kelas 6 Jujur menerima hasil ulangan Matematika yang mereka hadapi minggu lalu. Reaksi dari setiap anak berbeda-beda, ada yang senang dan ada yang sedih, bahkan ada yang sampai stress gara-gara nilai ulangannya jeblok (misalnya Gopal yang mendapat nilai -17% di film Boboiboy Musim 3 Episode 3).

Uhm ... sebenarnya di antara keenam sahabat itu, haya Gopal yang ketakutan dengan nilai ulangan Matematikanya. Yang lainnya santai dan tetap tersenyum, kecuali Fang yang jarang tersenyum. Bisa ditebak, mereka mendapat nilai yang bagus, tentu saja Gopal tidak.

"Hah ... Macam mana ni? Nanti Appa aku marah dan hukum aku _kepish_ ," keluh Gopal.

"Sudahlah tu. Pikir positif je, janganlah buruk sangka. Eh ... kau dapat nilai berapa?" tanya Boboiboy pada Gopal yang menunduk sedih.

"Haish ... 35%, nilaiku naik sedikit, tapi tidak mencapai rekor," jawab Gopal.

"Ei? Rekor apa?" Yaya bingung dengan kata "rekor" yang dikatakan Gopal tadi.

"Rekor meraih nilai 70%. Itu pun gagal, nanti kena _kepish_ lagi dari Appa aku. Kalian enak, nilai kalian di atas 90%."

"Itu karena kami semua belajar dengan rajin sebelum hari dimulainya tes Matematik," ujar Yaya bangga.

"Betul apa kata Yaya. Aku pun belajar mati-matian di kamar dengan Boboigirl, dia selalu ngomel karena cara belajarku yang salah," kata Boboiboy menambahkan, dibalas dengan jitakan dari Boboigirl.

"Kakak sendiri dikit-dikit lihat komik, dikit-dikit belajar. Terganggu banget tahu! Terpaksa, deh, aku omelin biar bisa belajar dengan benar. Hmph!" gerutu Boboigirl sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Boboiboy terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ketika belajar untuk ulangan harian atau ujian memang begitu, sedikit-sedikit baca komik, sedikit-sedikit belajar, dan terpaksa Boboigirl mengajari Boboiboy seperti guru yang galak. Matanya mulai bercahaya dan tubuhnya berapi-api semasa mengajar Boboiboy yang lemah Matematika.

"Macam tu pula? Kalau belajar, janganlah baca komik. Kerja cuma baca komik, belajar pun sampai lupa," nasehat Yaya.

"Ya loh. Mulai sekarang jangan terlalu banyak baca komik, _ma_. Nanti belajar tak fokus, dan nilai tes turun, _wo_!" tambah Ying menyetujui kata-kata Yaya.

"Okelah, oke," sahut Boboiboy sambil membetulkan posisi tasnya.

Keenam kawan tersebut berjalan sampai di depan kedai Kokotiam, lalu mengucapkan salam pada Tok Aba dan Pakcik Kumar. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Papa Zola sebenarnya juga ada di sana, namun Papa Zola kelihatan sedang bersantai di belakang kedai sampai tidak terlihat siapapun. Tok Aba menanyakan nilai ulangan Matematika mereka yang baru dibagikan.

"Ha, sudah pulang. Dapat nilai berapa tes kemarin?"

Ying mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "100%, _ma_! Nilai yang sempurna!" seru gadis tomboy itu.

Yaya pun mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ying. Keduanya selalu bersaingan untuk mendapat nilai 100% atau bisa dibilang mendapat juara pertama di kelas. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama nomor 1, mereka selalu bertengkar.

Boboiboy, Boboigirl, dan Fang dengan kompak berseru, "99%, Tok." Tidak dapat dipercaya ketiganya mendapatkan nilai yang tidak jauh hebatnya dengan Ying dan Yaya. Tok Aba tersenyum bangga melihat kelima anak yang telah menyebutkan nilai ulangan mereka.

Giliran Gopal yang belum menyebutkan nilainya yang sangat jelek dibandingkan kawan-kawannya. Tok Aba melirik Gopal dan tersenyum jahil. "Kalau Gopal berapa nilainya?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Eh! Nilai ... nilai aku ...," Gopal masih gugup harus bilang apa ke Tok Aba, dan ayahnya, Pakcik Kumar, masih tetap mengawasinya di sana. "... 35%, Tok."

Mendengar jawaban dari sang anak, otomatis Pakcik Kumar langsung mengeluarkan rotannya dan bersiap menghukum anaknya dengan _kepish_.

"Dasar anak! Tes Matematik saja dapat nilai segitu! Awas kau!"

"Ah! Appa! Jangan hukum aku! AAA!"

Sayangnya, teriakan sang anak tidak terjawab oleh sang ayah, dan sebuah rotan mendarat tepat di atas tangan Gopal, disusul dengan ringisan kesakitan.

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bingung, deh," kata Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawannya ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke lapangan.

"Bingung kenapa, Boboiboy? Masalah konflik sama keluarga?" tanya Yaya antusias.

"Bukan masalah itu. Anu, Adu Du ... sudah dua bulan tidak menyerang kita. Padahal biasanya setiap hari dia akan datang dan membuat masalah," jawab Boboiboy.

"Betul, tu. Ini sudah tiga bulan kita menginjak kelas enam. Tiga bulan ... Oh! Mungkin dia trauma karena tragedi sewaktu kamu dapat menghancurkan Boboibot, dua bulan lalu sebelum Boboigirl datang," terka Ochobot yang juga ikut jalan-jalan untuk _refreshing_.

"Dua bulan lalu? Uhm ... benar juga, ya. Memang ..."

"Oi! Boboiboy!" Sebuah suara cempreng namun nyaring terdengar tepat di belakang ketujuh anak itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Adu Du, pemilik suara cempreng yang sangat familiar di telinga anak-anak superhero tersebut (kecuali Boboigirl). Seperti biasa, Adu Du datang menemui Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan bersama Probe, asisten sejatinya. "Kau kira aku tidak sedih setelah insiden itu? Aku marah dengan kau! Kau hancurkan Boboibot! Kau hancurkan Boboibot!"

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terkejut mengetahui siapa yang datang menemui mereka. Wajah geram mereka telah siap untuk menerkam alien berkepala kotak itu.

"Lalu siapa yang membuat penduduk sengsara?! Kau kan! Dasar kepala kotak!" balas Boboiboy memimpin kawan-kawannya.

"Iiish! Probe! Hajar dia!" teriak Adu Du.

"Baik, Encik Boss!" Probe segera berubah menjadi Mega Probe dan meluncurkan peluru ke arah Boboiboy.

Dengan sigap, Boboiboy mengeluarkan keris petir dan melemparnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah peluru, sampai terjadi ledakan dahsyat. Adu Du tidak mau kalah. Dia segera melawan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dan terjadilah peperangan dahsyat antara Boboiboy dan Adu Du.

Yaya sesekali memberi pukulan ke Adu Du, Ying membuat Probe kebingungan, Gopal menukarkan seluruh senjata Adu Du menjadi makanan, Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayang dan menyerang Probe, dan Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tiga untuk memaksimalkan kekuatannya. Sedangkan Boboigirl dan Ochobot hanya bisa menjauh dari area perang.

"Boboiboy, kuasa kau memang hebat. Tapi, kau tak tahu dengan senjata ni!" Adu Du langsung mengeluarkan sebuah peluru yang berukuran lebih besar dari peluru biasa, diluncurkannya peluru tersebut dan mengenai Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua menjadi lemas dan tidak kuat untuk melawan Adu Du.

Adu Du tertawa senang dengan nyaringnya. "Rasain! Enak rasanya kena senjata baru aku?! Hahahahaha!"

"Aku ... dah ... tak kuat ... lagi." Boboiboy berusaha untuk berdiri tapi gagal. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan kakinya terkilir.

Suara tawa Adu Du semakin keras.

Dari kejauhan, Boboigirl panik dengan keadaan kawan-kawannya. Dia memaksakan diri berlari mendekati area perang meskipun Ochobot sudah melarangnya. Tidak peduli ditembak atau dilempar oleh Adu Du, gadis ini merasa dendam dengan alien musuh bebuyutan kakaknya.

"Hei! Kepala kotak! Kenapa kau serang mereka?!" seru Boboigirl dengan beraninya.

"Eh? Ada Boboiboy satu lagi?" Adu Du melirik ke arah tangan kiri Boboigirl. "Ho! Tak ada kuasa, ye? Terimalah serangan dariku! Hahahahaha!"

Sebuah peluru meluncur ke arah Boboigirl, dan Ochobot yang masih berada di tempat segera menghampiri gadis bertopi yang hendak diserang oleh Adu Du. Dengan cepat, robot kuning itu mengeluarkan kuasa baru yang diberikannya pada Boboigirl. Boboigirl menjerit kencang ketika cahaya dari Ochobot mengenai dirinya.

Langit berubah menjadi mendung, suara jeritan masih terdengar dari mulut Boboigirl, dan perlahan perubahan muncul pada tubuh Boboigirl. Matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan cahaya merah menyala-nyala di mata kirinya bagaikan api membara, muncul akar tumbuhan dari punggungnya berbentuk seperti tentakel monster, dan dari atas kedua lengannya akar-akar tumbuhan merambat menuju telapak tangan hingga ujung jari membentuk menjadi tangan monster hingga berubah menjadi warna cokelat kehijauan. Gadis ini telah berubah menjadi monster yang bersiap untuk melawan Adu Du dan Probe.

"A-apa tu?! Seramnye ..." Probe menjadi ketakutan melihat wujud Boboigirl yang berubah.

"Apa kau siap menyerangku, Kepala Kotak?" tanya Boboigirl dengan tatapan sinis. Sekumpulan batang tumbuhan merambat di wajahnya, berbentuk menjadi topeng yang masih memperlihatkan mata kiri utuh sang gadis.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak siap?! Aku selalu siap melawan siapa saja! Probe! Cincang dia dengan gergaji mesin!" seru Adu Du.

"B-baik, Encik Boss!" sahut Probe sambil mengeluarkan gergaji mesinnya.

Petir menyambar-nyambar, angin berhembus sangat kencang, Adu Du dan Probe berhadapan dengan gadis monster yang masih menunggu kesempatan melawan musuhnya. Amarah sang gadis masih menyambar-nyambar sampai ketika Probe mulai mengarahkan gergaji mesin ke arahnya, dengan akar di punggung diarahkan ke gergaji tersebut hingga menghancurkan gergaji mesin Probe sampai berkeping-keping. Boboigirl hanya dapat menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

Boboigirl mengarahkan akar-akar tersebut ke arah Probe hingga mengenai kedua tangan Probe, lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke atas dan muncul batang-batang tumbuhan hijau dari bawah tanah yang juga mengenai kaki Probe. Robot ungu itu meronta-ronta karena ketakutan. Tanpa basa-basi, Boboigirl melompat ke arah Probe dan memukul robot ungu tersebut hingga terpental.

Titik-titik air hujan mulai berjatuhan ke bumi, berubah menjadi hujan deras di musim hujan. Batang-batang tumbuhan yang semula keluar kembali masuk ke dalam tanah. Akar tumbuhan di punggung Boboigirl yang tadi memanjang kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Suasana menjadi hening seketika di tengah-tengah hujan deras.

Ochobot yang melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi panik karena baru ingat Boboiboy dan yang lainnya masih berada di tempat mereka terbaring. Robot itu buru-buru menjauhkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan ke tempat yang lebih aman selagi Boboigirl masih berperang melawan Adu Du dengan kekuatan barunya yang masih menjadi misteri.

"Menyerahlah, Alien Jahat!" teriak Boboigirl dingin.

"Bah! Aku tidak menyerah! Rasakan ini! Hiaaat!" bantah Adu Du sambil mengarahkan pedang besi ke Boboigirl.

"Boboigirl! Awas!" jerit Ochobot.

Syut! Boboigirl langsung menggunakan jurus _Ninjutsu_ yang selama ini dia pelajari diam-diam di Kuala Lumpur. Gadis ini melompat-lompat mengelilingi Adu Du dan Probe dan berhenti di belakang mereka, lalu melompat naik ke atas tubuh Probe dan mencekik leher Adu Du dengan tangan akarnya. Adu Du meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

Dengan keras, Boboigirl melempar Adu Du ke atas. Tepat ketika Adu Du jatuh ke bawah, Boboigirl menendang Adu Du hingga terlempar mengenai tiang listrik. Adu Du pun mengangkat bendera putih tanda menyerah.

"Sudah! Aku menyerah!" seru Adu Du. "Probe, tolong aku!"

Probe mengangkat Adu Du ke atas tubuhnya, lalu menatap Boboigirl yang bersiap melempar mereka berdua dengan akar di punggungnya. "Ja-jangan serang kami! Kami sudah menyerah!"

"AWAS KALAU KALIAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

Akar-akar milik gadis bertopi itu menyerang Probe hingga terlempar jauh dari tempat mereka berperang.

Dari jauh, Boboiboy yang sebenarnya sudah tersadar terkejut melihat wujud Boboigirl. Dia berlari mendekati Boboigirl.

"Boboigirl! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Boboigirl menoleh ke belakang, melihat Boboiboy yang kaget setengah mati setelah tahu kalau Boboigirl telah mendapat kekuatan yang misteri dan tidak pernah dilihatnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kening lelaki itu.

"Kakak ...," Boboigirl berbalik posisi menghadap Boboiboy. Topeng batangnya menghilang, merambat ke belakang rambutnya. Tangan dan tentakel akarnya mulai menghilang juga. Mata merahnya kembali menjadi warna cokelat kehitaman. "Syukurlah Kakak tidak apa-apa. Aku ... senang."

"Boboigirl, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu? Kau dapat kuasa dari Ochobot?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ... begitu," Boboigirl jatuh terjatuh di atas tanah dengan mata tertutup.

"Boboigirl? Boboigirl? Boboigirl! Bangun! Bangun!" Boboiboy mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Boboigirl, berharap sang adik dapat mendengarnya. Diletakkannya jari di bawah leher gadis itu, denyutnya masih terasa. Lelaki bertopi itu menghela napas lega.

Hujan masih setia menemani keenam bocah itu. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Ochobot merasa lega Adu Du berjanji tidak akan menyerang mereka lagi, namun mereka tetap bingung dari mana kekuatan Boboigirl berasal. Apalagi gadis itu tidak memakai jam tangan yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan. Ochobot juga tidak tahu bagaimana Boboigirl mendapat kekuatannya. Yang dia ingat, ketika memberinya kekuatan, cuaca yang semula cerah berubah mendung, dan terjadi perubahan wujud pada Boboigirl.

Untuk sementara, itu masih menjadi misteri bagi mereka berenam. Misteri munculnya kekuatan Boboigirl, berawal dari keanehan di balik perang.

* * *

 _ **Answer to review**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Mahrani29**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Boboigirl itu nangis gara-gara dia merasa bersalah telah bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Gitu, lho ..."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "By the way, uhm ... Gomenasai itu bahasa Jepang, dan gamsahabnida itu ... bahasa apa, Kak?"**_

 _ **Boboiboy : "Bahasa Korea."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Oh, iya! Bahasa Korea. Terima kasih udah kasih saran!" *membungkukkan setengah badan***_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Airin 376**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Baiklah, untuk chapter 4 Boboigirl akan mendapat kuasa manipulasi tumbuhan yang masih misterius."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : *mengangkat satu tangan* "Ichigo-nee. Aku mau tanya!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Iya, tanya apa?"**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi monster tumbuhan saja? Pingin kayak di komik-komik, gitu."**_

 _ **Ichigo : *JEDUK!* "Kamu kebanyakan baca komik kayak Kakakmu, ya? Bukannya tidak?"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Tokika-chan**_

 _ **Fang : "Nooo! My little princess!" *ngejar Boboigirl sampe digebukin Ichigo pake panci***_

 _ **Ichigo : "Aiyooo ... Boboigirl dan Boboiboy itu saudara, bukan kekasih. Kali ini pairingnya BoboigirlxFang. Huehehe ..." *peace***_

 _ **Fang : "Mulai kapan aku suka sama Boboigirl?" *linglung sendiri***_

 _ **Ichigo : "Tadi kenapa kamu teriak 'My little princess'?"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Viona Rahma**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Fang, Gopal, coba kalian pasang 'mata ikhlas'(?) kayak Doraemon."**_

 _ **Gopal : "Lho? Kenapa kita? Bukannya Boboiboy dengan Boboigirl ke?"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Viona sudah bilang kalau mereka itu 'sweet', coba kalau kalian yang jadi 'sweet boy'."**_

 _ **Fang & Gopal : *pasang mata ikhlas kelima mirip Doraemon***_

 _ **Ichigo : "Huahahaha!"**_

 _ **Fang : "Kamu ini selalu jadi anak yang salah connect aja!" *colokin kabel ke hidung Ichigo***_

 _ **Ichigo : "A-abaikan percakapan ... ini. Ergh! Update kilat, m-mungkin bisa! Zaaa!" *tersetrum***_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **DesyNAP**_

 _ **Fang : "Kenapa tidak ada adegan aku nembak Boboigirl?" *dijitak Ichigo***_

 _ **Ichigo : "Kalau mau, kamu nembak aku aja. Lebih so sweet, kan?!" *pura-pura ingin ditembak***_

 _ **Fang : "Ya udah. Tapi nanti jasadmu enggak aku bawa, lho!" *nodongin pistol beneran***_

 _ **Ichigo : "Hyeee ... Gue bercanda, Bego!"**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!  
**_

-正義いちご-


	6. Chapter 5 : New Babysitter

_**Tittle : Watashi no futago no im**_ ** _ōto_**

 ** _Author : Misayoshi Ichigo_**

 ** _Genre : Family/Friendship_**

 ** _Rating : K+_**

 ** _Published : 08-05-2015_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : New Babysitter**

* * *

Setelah terjadinya perang hebat antara Boboigirl dan Adu Du, hal itu tidak bisa dilepaskan dari pikiran Boboiboy. Sebagai Kakak dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Boboigirl yang sudah pingsan selama 5 hari. Kekuatan yang diberikan Ochobot pun masih menjadi misteri dan belum meninggalkan jejak apapun, seperti jam tangan kuasa.

Hari ini adalah waktu Boboiboy menjaga adiknya. Sesuai jadwal penjagaan, hari pertama Ochobot, kedua Boboiboy, dan seterusnya. Penjagaan ini dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Boboigirl bangun dan masih lemas karena tenaga penuh yang dikeluarkannya semasa perang.

Boboiboy duduk di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengelus rambut Boboigirl dengan hati-hati.

 _Aneh, kenapa kekuatannya lebih kuat dariku? Tapi tadi ...,_ pikir Boboiboy berusaha mengulang kembali ingatannya 5 hari yang lalu.

"Kakak." Terdengar suara Boboigirl yang sedikit membesar. Boboiboy masih belum mau sadar dari kegiatannya mengingat kejadian yang lalu, malah dia kelihatan sedang asyik melamun saja.

Boboigirl merenggut kesal melihat kakaknya yang tidak memedulikannya. Didekatkannya telinga Boboiboy lalu berteriak, "KAKAK! JANGAN MELAMUN! NANTI KALAU KESURUPAN GIMANA?!"

"Ah, ah ... A-apa? Ehehehe ... _sorry, my sis._ " Boboiboy jadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar teriakan Boboigirl, tapi karena masih terlalu pusing setelah diteriaki, dia malah jatuh ke lantai dan terinjak oleh kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Dasar, makanya kalau nemenin adik jangan ngelamun! *tuh, dinasehatin ama _author_ -nya*

"Apaan, sih? Lebay banget pake ngomong _my sis my sis_ segala," ketus Boboigirl.

"Abis aku kaget, sih, tiba-tiba aja kamu teriak di kupingku," kata Boboiboy tanpa merasa bersalah. *wah, pelanggaran iki! (tiru-tiru Bang Jarwo)*

"Siapa suruh Kakak melamun?! Gara-gara Kakak, terpaksa aku teriak di kuping Kakak sampe Kakak sadar kayak gini," balas Boboigirl tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, _really?_ Oke, kau menang," Boboiboy jadi merasa malu melamun di depan adiknya yang emosional. *kasihan ...*

Boboigirl turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi karena tubuhnya masih lemas, dia malah jatuh di atas tubuh Boboiboy yang ingin berdiri. Keduanya jatuh bebarengan dengan posisi telungkup, kemudian mereka saling pandang dan tertawa bersama. *apanya yang lucu?/PLAK!*

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, jangan banyak gerak. Energimu masih belum terisi penuh karena tadi kamu pingsan," nasehat Boboiboy sambil membantu Boboigirl naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Lho? Memangnya aku pingsan?" tanya Boboigirl linglung.

"Ya, kamu pingsan selama lima hari!"

"APA?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu! Kamu mau Kakak pijat punggungmu? Biar tidak capek."

"Mau, deh. Nih, Kakak pijitin."

Krek! Boboiboy merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sampai terdengar bunyi persatuan antar engsel satu dengan yang lain, kemudian menarik baju bagian belakang Boboigirl untuk dilihat punggungnya (barangkali ada yang luka atau sebagainya). Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati ada bekas hitam di punggung Boboigirl yang berukuran sedang. Boboigirl yang menyadari keterkejutan Kakaknya bertanya, "Apa yang Kakak lihat di punggungku?"

Slep! Buru-buru, lelaki bertopi itu menutup punggung Boboigirl kembali dengan baju yang tadi dia tarik ke atas. "A-anu ... ka-kayaknya tadi ada be-bekas hitam di p-punggungmu. Kakak agak terkejut."

Boboigirl bingung dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan Boboiboy. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mencerna kata-kata kakaknya, dan akhirnya dia sadar itu adalah bekas akar yang lima hari yang lalu muncul di punggungnya. Gadis itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Maaf, Kak. Sebenarnya itu bekas akar kemarin."

"Akar? Akar apa?"

"Ehm ... bagaimana cara menjelaskan–uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

Suara batuk Boboigirl semakin keras, membuat Boboiboy panik setengah mati, dan lagi seiring Boboigirl terbatuk wajahnya memerah dan gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa daun dari mulutnya. Spontan Boboiboy terkejut dan segera memanggil Ochobot yang berada di lantai bawah, sedangkan Boboigirl langsung terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat pasi disertai dengan rasa sakit yang mendalam di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Boboigirl tidak masuk sekolah, hal itu membuat kawan-kawan Boboiboy khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ini adalah hari ketiga Boboigirl tidak sekolah. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang berencana untuk menjenguk Boboigirl di rumah Tok Aba. Sebegitu khawatirnya mereka terhadap keadaan Boboigirl yang kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja setelah mendapat kekuatan baru dari Ochobot, sampai-sampai Gopal tidak sengaja menyalahkan Ochobot atas kekuatan misterius Boboigirl.

Waktu istirahat, di dalam kelas 6 Jujur ...

"Pssst! Boboiboy!" Gopal berseru dalam bisikan.

"Ha, apa?" Boboiboy mendengar panggilan Gopal yang terlihat mencurigakan. Bocah lelaki bertopi itu menghampiri bangku kawannya yang bertubuh gembul.

"Kenapa Boboigirl tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini? Risau betul lah saya ni," tanya Gopal sambil menata buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Haish, kan aku dah kata. Boboigirl tak masuk karena tubuhnya sedang sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tengok dia ada bekas akar di punggungnya," jelas Boboiboy. Tangan kanannya memukul meja dengan sedikit keras.

Gopal menaikkan alisnya. "Akar? Akar apa?" Jujur, jawaban dari Boboiboy tadi membingungkan.

"Itu, tuh. Aaa ... sewaktu Boboigirl menyerang Adu Du, kau pingsan tak?"

"Yang mana? Aku pun tak tahu Boboigirl dapat serang Adu Du. Kira-kira waktu itu aku sedang pingsan."

Doooeeennnggg ...!

Boboiboy pundung di pojok kelas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Gopal tadi. Dia kira Gopal melihat kejadian Boboigirl melawan Adu Du, ternyata pingsan. ( _Oh My God!_ TTATT)

"Sudahlah. Mendingan kita bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Lima menit lagi Papa Zola akan datang," ujar Boboiboy seraya duduk di bangkunya kembali.

* * *

Kriiinnnggg ...!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, sampai membuat kuping seluruh siswa Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis pekak dan sakit. Wah, jangan-jangan bisa bikin kuping _budek_. * _author_ kurang ajar!*

Tepat setelah bel berhenti berbunyi, serombongan anak-anak Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis berhamburan keluar kelas dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, membuat satpam sekolah yang baru bekerja 6 bulan terbangun dari tidurnya di pos dan membukakan pintu gerbang. Tidak ketinggalan juga, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan tetap ikut berlari keluar meski mereka tidak memiliki niat untuk keluar kelas.

Sekalian aja, hari ini Fang kelihatan lebih murung daripada biasanya. Kalau biasanya kan suka bersaing dengan Boboiboy dan mengejek Boboiboy, sekarang malah suka diam dan wajahnya seperti ... agak sedih. Begitulah ekspresi pangeran Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis hari ini. Sekian dan terima kasih. *sebenarnya ini cerita atau berita?*

Kemurungan Fang membuat Ying yang berjalan di samping kanannya penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan bocah lelaki berkacamata itu, sampai-sampai dia menjadi pendiam. Gadis berkacamata itu menatap Fang dengan wajah bingung.

"Ehem! Fang ...," panggil Ying dengan nada tegas.

Yang dipanggil jadi salah tingkah. "A-apa, Ying? Tiba-tiba saja memanggilku."

Spontan, Ying yang tadi penasaran sekarang tersenyum melihat wajah Fang yang nge- _blush_. Jari telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kamu lagi mikirin siapa, hayooo?" goda Ying, diikuti dengan suara tawanya yang sudah terlihat familiar di telinga Fang.

"A ... aku ... enggak mikirin ... s-siapa-siapa, kok! Sumpah!"

 _Jujur saja, Fang. Aku bisa baca pikiran kamu, kalau kamu lagi mikirin Boboigirl. Ngapain pakai bohong segala? Hehehe ..._

"Bohong! Dari wajah kamu, kelihatan nge- _blush_ , gitu!" sahut Yaya yang ternyata juga mendengar percakapan dua orang keturunan Tiongkok itu. Ying memeletkan lidahnya ke Fang. "Bilang aja kalau kamu khawatir sama Boboigirl yang tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini."

"M-mana mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu!" Fang tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya tidak mengkhawatirkan Boboigirl sama sekali.

Sementara ketiga bocah itu masih berdebat, Boboiboy dan Gopal berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Woy! Kalian kenapa berdebat di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah?" tanya Gopal.

"Ei! Gopal! Kau selalu membuat kami terkejut, _ma_!" tegur Ying.

"Ehehehe ...," Gopal malah nyengir.

Boboiboy sedikit melirik ke arah Fang, menyadari pipi Fang memerah, dan sepertinya bocah bertopi itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan kawan sejatinya.

"Kalau kamu kangen sama Boboigirl, nanti boleh bantu Ochobot merawatnya. Aku mesti harus ke kedai Tok Aba setiap siang," kata Boboiboy.

Fang tentu saja terkejut mendengar keputusan Boboiboy untuk memperbolehkannya menjenguk Boboigirl. Yup, sejak Boboigirl tidak masuk, dia sudah kangen dengan suara tawa dan kemarahan Boboigirl, sampai sekarang. Betapa senangnya bocah ini setelah Boboiboy mengerti perasaannya dan memperbolehkannya merawat gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai.

"Benarkah? Serius boleh?"

"Boleh. Akhir-akhir ini Boboigirl tidak mau makan dan sering merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Jadi, kamu bantu Ochobot merawat Boboigirl sampai dia masuk sekolah, ya?" Boboiboy meyakinkan Fang. "Tolonglah! Ini demi adik tersayangku!"

Melihat _puppy eyes_ Boboiboy, akhirnya Fang mau merawat Boboigirl sesuai permintaan Boboiboy. Tapi di dalam hatinya, dia masih grogi buat ketemuan sama gadis idamannya yang dia bayangkan saat besar nanti akan menjadi pengantinnya kelak. *kecil-kecil kebanyakan ngayal yang enggak-enggak*

Boboiboy dan Fang sudah saling sepakatan dengan janji mereka tadi, giliran Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang masih berdebat soal kegiatan Yaya dan Ying tadi bersama Fang. Gitu aja dibikin masalah.

* * *

Di kedai Kokotiam ...

"Assalamu'alaikum, Tok Aba!" pekik Boboiboy girang melihat Tok Aba yang masih beristirahat di kursi depan kedai.

"Wa'alaikum salam. Lho? Fang juga datang?" Saking terkejutnya Tok Aba sehingga beliau terjatuh dari kursi. Empunya kedai cokelat tersebut ditertawakan oleh Ochobot yang melayang di sampingnya. "Hehehe, Atok tak apa?"

"Iya, Atok tak apa. Lagipun Atok dah kebal tiap hari selalu jatuh," Tok Aba meyakinkan Ochobot yang setengah khawatir setengah tertawa.

Fang membantu Tok Aba naik ke kursi, lalu duduk di samping Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah Tok Aba. "Atok, boleh tak hari ini saya merawat Boboigirl?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Merawat Boboigirl?" Tok Aba masih enggak _ngeh_ sama pertanyaan Fang tadi.

"Um ..."

Kelihatannya Fang masih gugup dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia ingin merawat Boboigirl, tapi dia mesti harus meminta izin pada Tok Aba dahulu, baru boleh merawat kawan baiknya itu. Dalam hati, Fang memohon agar dirinya diperbolehkan merawat cucu dari pemiliki kedai Kokotiam.

"Begini, Tok. Fang ingin membantu Ochobot merawat Boboigirl sampai dia masuk sekolah. Ya ... bantunya, sih, bantu ikhlas, enggak kayak Gopal yang bantu tapi tak ikhlas. Akhir-akhir ini Fang enggak semangat kalau tidak ada Boboigirl di sekolah," jelas Boboiboy, memberitahu tujuan dari Fang tadi.

"Oh, macam tu. Hmm ... boleh, boleh! Fang, kau jadi _babysitter_ untuk sementara, nanti Atok gaji. Oke?"

Senyuman manis dan anggukan terima kasih diberikan oleh Fang kepada Tok Aba. Akhirnya Tok Aba mau memberinya kesempatan merawat Boboigirl. Jantungnya berdegup kencang me–ah! _Author_ malas menjelaskannya. _And now, let's go to the point!_

Boboiboy mengajak Fang masuk ke rumah Tok Aba. Setelah mereka masuk, pandangan Fang tertuju pada salah satu kamar yang terletak di dekat dapur dan kamar Tok Aba. Pria berkacamata itu pun berjalan ke kamar tersebut.

"Whaow," Fang takjub dengan kamar yang bernuansa oranye dan kuning itu. Mulai dari tempat tidur, meja belajar, sampai tembok berwarna oranye dan kuning.

"Itu kamar baru Boboigirl. Seharusnya dia sudah menempati kamar ini, entah mengapa dia tidak ingin pisah denganku. Aku sudah memasang komputer buatanku sendiri untuk kami berkomunikasi, bahkan aku rela berpecah menjadi lima untuk bekerja merenovasi kamar ini," tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy mengagetkan Fang di belakang Fang.

"Oh, sepertinya dia masih belum siap," timpal Fang membenarkan kata-kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengajak Fang naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamarnya. "Ayo, kita naik ke atas. Boboigirl sepertinya sedang tidur. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu tidak boleh ramai di atas, takutnya membangunkannya."

"Boboiboy!" Pria bertopi oranye itu menoleh ke belakang. "Anu, aku agak gugup untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja tanpamu?" tanya Fang, tidak yakin Boboigirl akan mau menemuinya untuk dirawat sementara.

"Hehehe, rupanya kamu masih takut bertemu dengannya, ya?" tawa Boboiboy. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin dia akan senang kamu datang. Atau mungkin panik. Hahaha!"

Jujur, kata-kata Boboiboy tadi malah membuat Fang merinding setengah mati. Fang takut kalau nanti Boboigirl panik karena dikiranya dia (Fang) datang tanpa izin. Jangan-jangan nanti dipukul pake bantal sampai _bonyok_. *huahahaha!*

Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Boboiboy, Fang membuka pintu dengan pelannya, berusaha tidak mengganggu Boboigirl yang tengah beristirahat. Kedua mata Fang tertuju pada Boboigirl yang masih tidur di tempat tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Seperti kucing yang masih molor di tempat dia tertidur.

"Hihi. Meskipun masih tidur, dia manis juga, ya?" kata Boboiboy sedikit tertawa.

Pipi Fang berubah merah padam setelah Boboiboy hampir menggodanya.

"Yak! Kamu temani dia dulu di sini. Aku mau ke kedai dulu. Selamat berjuang!"

 _Selamat berjuang? Apa maksudnya?_ batin Fang bingung, tepat ketika Boboiboy meninggalkannya.

Kini tinggallah Fang dan Boboigirl di kamar Boboiboy. Sebenarnya Fang masih terlalu gugup menemani Boboigirl, apalagi menjaganya. Nanti dia suapi makanan, tidak mau. Nanti dia ajak mandi, tidak mau (wajar, masa' cewek mau mandi sama cowok?). Nanti dia suruh tidur, eh, malah molor sampai malam, terus bangun rewel lagi. Di sekolah Boboigirl tergolong anak yang manja sama kakaknya, makanya kalau berpisah sama Boboiboy dia bakal nangis dan ingin ikut dengan kakaknya tercinta.

 _Author_ sendiri sudah hampir menyerah selama proses syuting film "My Twin Sister" (maksudnya membuat cerita ini).

10 menit ...

25 menit ...

40 menit ...

Plek!

Saking mengantuknya, bocah berkacamata itu pun tertidur di samping Boboigirl, tanpa dia sadari! Mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tertidur di ranjang yang sama tanpa seorang ibu. Ah! _How cute!_

15 menit setelah Fang tertidur, Boboigirl terbangun dari tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Fang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Saat itu juga, Fang ikut terbangun dan terkejut dia tengah tidur di kasur Boboiboy. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Dalam hitungan ;

1 ...

2 ...

3!

"KYAAAA!"

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan kedua bocah itu menggelegar sampai ke luar rumah. Bahkan seekor kucing lewat pun langsung berlarian ketakutan mendengar teriakan Boboigirl dan Fang yang seperti sedang menemukan kecoa di bawah tempat tidur.

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari tangan Boboigirl, dan tiba-tiba suluran batang tumbuhan muncul ketika Boboigirl mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Fang, membuat Fang terikat dan menempel di tembok. _And there is a man on the wall!_ *wkwkwk*

"Aduh, Boboigirl! Tolong lepaskan aku!" rintih Fang.

Boboigirl tersadar dari kepanikannya. "Oops! Maaf!" Gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah, sehingga suluran batang yang mengikat tubuh Fang tadi perlahan mengendurkan ikatannya dan terlepas. Fang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Fang! Kau tidak ap–Argh!" Boboigirl terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan menimpa tubuh Fang. Dia masih merasakan sakit di punggungnya setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya. "S-sakit! Punggungku ... sa ... kit ...!"

"Boboigirl? Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Fang khawatir sambil memeluk tubuh Boboigirl setelah mereka berdua duduk dengan posisi yang benar. Fang merasakan ada yang ganjal di punggung Boboigirl. Ada akar muncul dari punggung Boboigirl dan merambat perlahan menuju ke atas.

"A ... akar?"

"F-Fang! Punggungku ... sakit, Fang! Sakit!" Boboigirl menangis kesakitan di tengah-tengah kesunyian kamar Boboiboy, membuat Fang tidak dapat menahan air matanya merasa kasihan dengan rasa sakit yang diderita Boboigirl. Fang mengusap pipi halus Boboigirl yang kini telah basah oleh air mata.

"Sini, aku bantu kamu naik," tawar Fang.

Boboigirl menurut. Dia dibantu oleh Fang naik ke tempat tidur. Setelah naik ke tempat tidur, Boboigirl meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Fang sampai dia tenang kembali. Fang hanya dapat mengelus rambut Boboigirl yang tak terlindungi oleh topi oranye miliknya.

"Sudah lega?"

"Sudah."

Fang tersenyum kecil.

"Fang ..."

"Hmm?"

"K-kenapa kamu datang?"

"Untuk menjagamu?"

"Menjagaku?"

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang masuk sekolah. Kata Boboiboy, kamu sedang sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menjagamu."

"Oh, begitu? Aduh!"

"Punggungmu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"..."

Suasana kembali sunyi, tanpa suara, tanpa ringisan, tanpa ... entah apa lagi. Boboigirl menggenggam erat lengan jaket Fang yang terikat di pinggang Fang.

"Entah kenapa aku sering kesepian di sini. Punggungku sakit, dan aku tidak dapat pergi ke mana-mana. Kakak masih bantu Atok di kedai, Ochobot meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian, aku kesepian," ungkap Boboigirl.

Fang menatap Boboigirl dengan senyuman hangat yang selama ini tidak pernah dia berikan pada kawan-kawan lainnya.

"Tenang. Aku ada di sini, kok. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu sampai kamu bisa bersekolah kembali dan berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan. Mereka kangen sama kamu karena kamu tidak masuk sekolah."

"Serius?"

"Sepuluh rius."

"Aku juga kangen sama kawan-kawan semua. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka ternyata masih mencariku meski aku jauh dari mereka."

"Kawan itu tidak kenal jauh atau dekatnya. Yang penting mereka tetap dekat di hati dan tetap mengingat satu sama lain."

"Seperti aku ingat sama kamu?"

Deg! Jantung Fang berdegup sangat kencang. Oh, _no!_ Kata-kata Boboigirl terlalu polos!

 _Sumprit! Kamu kenapa ngomong kayak gitu? Malu, tahu!_

"Eh ... mungkin begitu."

Boboigirl tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Fang tadi. "Kalau begitu hatiku masih dekat dengan hati kamu."

Crot! Fang mimisan!

"A ... a ..." (Masih gugup) Fang pun berusaha menyembunyikan darah mimisannya tadi.

"Ehehehe ..." Tawa Boboigirl berhenti ketika setetes darah menetes di tangannya. "Darah?" Boboigirl menghadap ke arah Fang.

"KYAAA! FANG! KAMU MIMISAN?!"

"AKU ENGGAK TAHU!"

"TISU! TISU! MANA TISU?!"

Kepanikan kembali terjadi di kamar Boboiboy.

* * *

 _ **Answer to review  
**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Mahrani29**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Pasti, dong. Kalau Gopal mau belajar dengan giat."**_

 _ **Gopal : "Alah ... bagilah aku nilai tinggi!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah bilang Boboigirl "best". Kalau bisa PM aku."**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Airin 376**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Tenang, tenang. Rileks dan baca cerita dengan tenang." *memangnya mau relaksasi?***_

 _ **Boboiboy : "Kalau bisa dibilang Boboigirl itu punya kuasa tumbuhan."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Ah! Kakak bisa aja!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Boboiboy betul, wo!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **vivi ritsu**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Mana yang namanya Ritsu-chan?! Beraninya ngatain aku monster!"**_

 _ **Yaya : "Ei! Boboigirl! Janganlah macam tu. Nanti Ichigo-senpai marah kalau kamu hajar teman FanFic yang habis review."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Biarin aja! Biar tahu rasa si Ritsu-chan!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : *berdiri di belakang Boboigirl dengan wajah horor* "Oh ... kamu berani, ya?" *jitak kepala Boboigirl pake tongkat baseball***_

 _ **Yaya : "Tuh, kan! Sudah kubilang apa."**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Furusawa Aika**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Gyahahaha! Udah! Udah! Aku tidak kuat lagi baca percakapanmu dengan para Vocaloid! Pffft ... GYAHAHAHA!"**_

 _ **Fang : "Biar aku gantikan Ichigo-nee."**_

 _ **Ichigo: "Jangan coba-coba!" *menjewer telinga Fang* " Kekuatan Boboigirl memang misterius. Ide itu muncul sejak aku mendengarkan lagu dan membuat komik."**_

 _ **Fang : "Dan lagi ... TOLONG BEBASKAN AKU DARI JEWERAN KEJAM ICHIGO-NEE!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Diam, dasar idiot!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **DesyNAP**_

 _ **Ochobot : "Kuasa Boboigirl itu muncul di saat keadaan mendadak. Makanya menjadi misterius. Apalagi tanpa jam tangan kuasa."**_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Kalau begitu aku tidak dapat kembali seperti semula?" *panik***_

 _ **Ochobot : "Eee ... Kalau macam tu ...?"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "By the way, gomen kalau updatenya lama. Soalnya lagi persiapan masuk sekolah baru!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Tokika-chan**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Tokika-chan! Kekuatannya dari Ochobot, hanya saja masih misterius, karena tidak lengkap dengan jam tangan kuasa."**_

 _ **Ying : "Ditambah lagi, di chapter 5 ini akar dari punggung Boboigirl akan terus keluar dan menutupi tubuh Boboigirl, ma! Benar begitu, Ochobot?"**_

 _ **Ochobot : "Aku pun tak tahu."**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Romance-nya bakalan aku tambahin, deh! Huehehe ..." *dihajar Fang dan Boboigirl***_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Sawsan**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Di masa depan mereka menikah. Ehem ... ehem ... Boboigirl dan Fang akan dijodohkan di FanFic ini. Lihat aja!"**_

 _ **Ochobot : "Terus Ichigo-nee juga menyamakan waktu dan keadaan Boboigirl mendapat kuasa seperti Fang. Ini disengaja karena ..."**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Aku ngerasa Boboigirl dan Fang itu cocok, lho!"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Rin**_

 _ **Ichigo : "Thanks, Rin. Apa mereka terlihat kawaii?" *perasaanku mereka terlihat seperti idiot***_

 _ **Boboigirl : "Tentu, dong! Aku dan Kakak kan Kawaii desu!"**_

 _ **Ichigo : "..." *pasrah***_

* * *

 _ **Author's note : "Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan"  
**_

 _ **Okay. Aku mau bilang kalau ... This day I was so bore! Everything is boring! Boring! Boring! BORING! Saudara kembarku (Kito) sedang pergi ke Surabaya, dan aku tinggal di rumah sendirian. Melanjutkan FanFic sambil mengantuk-ngantuk. Dan aku tertidur di atas kursi dengan laptop menyala. Pokoknya hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan karena harus melanjutkan FanFic dan menggambar komik bentuk manual. Hmm ... Oyasumi! Zzzzz ...**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!**_

-正義いちご-


	7. Chapter 6 : Apa yang terjadi?

**_Title : Watashi no futago no imōto_**

 ** _Author : Misayoshi Ichigo_**

 ** _Genre : Family / Friendship_**

 ** _Rating : K+_**

 ** _Published : 08-05-2015_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Apa yang terjadi?**

* * *

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, Fang dan Boboiboy selalu mampir ke rumah Tok Aba. Sekarang Fang sudah punya pekerjaan baru, yaitu menjadi _babysitter_ untuk Boboigirl. Setelah insiden ketika Fang mimisan, Boboigirl jadi panik setengah mati dan mengambil tisu banyak-banyak, lalu mimisan berhenti, tapi Fang malah pundung di pojokan. Kayaknya malu karena tadi mimisan hanya gara-gara perkataan polos dari Boboigirl.

Kini pekerjaan Fang yang berawal susah berubah menjadi ringan. Pekerjaannya hanya menemani Boboigirl, menyuapi makanan, dan mengajari pelajaran yang tertinggal. Ringan banget, kan? * _author_ kewalahan*

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu berubah menjadi satu bulan penuh. Satu bulan Boboigirl tidak sekolah, satu bulan akar di punggungnya semakin tumbuh, satu bulan Fang sudah mulai dekat dengan gadis idamannya. *cieee* Tapi bukan hanya itu, sekarang Boboigirl mulai belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya, lho! Jadi sudah bukan masalah lagi kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kawan-kawannya pun rutin menjenguknya setiap dua hari sekali.

Jadi sekarang para _reader_ juga tidak usah khawatir soal kekuatan Boboigirl yang pada awalnya memang tak terkendali. Semua aman-aman saja selama sutradaranya film ini masih memegang kendali. *maksudnya si _author_ *

Sayangnya kebahagiaan enam kawan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ...

* * *

"Siap, Boboigirl?"

"Siap!"

"Oke, satu, dua, tiga!"

"Uuuh! Sakit, Fang! Ekh?"

Tebak, mereka sedang apa? Yup, Fang kini sedang mencoba memotong akar di punggung Boboigirl. Ini sudah kali kelima mereka mencoba, hasilnya 0%. Akar itu sangat keras dan susah untuk dipotong. Jangankan dipotong pake pisau, Fang pun pernah nekad memotong pake gergaji mesin, apalagi mereka masih berada di kamar. Hasilnya tetap sama.

"Kok enggak bisa?" Lantas karena kegagalan mereka tadi, Bobogirl dan Fang malah jadi kebingungan setengah mati.

"Aduh! Gimana, nih?! Aku takut kalau nanti akarnya bakalan nutupin tubuhku! Kalau aku hilang dari dimensi ini gimana?!" seru Boboigirl panik sambil meruntuki dirinya mau melawan Adu Du sebulan yang lalu. "Dasar otakku ini bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mau aja ngelawan alien kepala kotak itu sampai kena susah begini!"

"Eh, eh, eh! Jangan salahkan otakmu, kamu sendiri yang nekad ngelawan Adu Du hanya untuk ngelindungi kita semua, otomatis Ochobot membantumu," cegah Fang tidak terima perkataan Boboigirl tadi.

"Tapi kan otak yang memberi perintah gerak tubuh! Masa' tubuh bergerak sendiri tanpa adanya perintah dari otak?!" Boboigirl membantah.

Fang memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. Pada awalnya dia kira akan mudah merawat gadis ini, ternyata 'terbalik'. Kini dia mengerti apa maksud dari kata "Selamat berjuang!" yang diberikan Boboiboy sebulan yang lalu. Berjuang untuk bertahan dari sifat emosional Boboigirl yang menjadi-jadi.

Nasib sudah, lebih baik mengurung diri di rumah daripada merawat gadis ini. Tapi di sisi lain, Fang dapat mengenal lebih dekat kepribadian Boboigirl yang labil dan susah ditebak. Fang juga dapat belajar cara menghadapi gadis temperamental tersebut, mengendalikan emosinya, dan menenangkannya. Oh, ditambah lagi! Cara membuatnya berhenti marah.

Sifat dan kepribadian Boboigirl sedikit berbeda dengan Boboiboy. Kalau Boboiboy akan sangat mudah menahan amarahnya, sementara Boboigirl sudah meluap-luap amarahnya sampai mengamuk atau menangis. Boboiboy tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada Adu Du, tetapi Boboigirl selalu menggenggam erat dendamnya terhadap alien hijau berkepala kotak tersebut. Di saat susah, Boboiboy tidak pernah ingin menyusahkan orang lain, tapi Boboigirl malah berubah manja (kalau sama kakaknya). Perbedaan tersebut yang kadang menyebabkan perpecahan dan kadang menyebabkan rasa haus kasih sayang.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Akar itu sudah semakin tumbuh dan merambat ke tanganmu. Apa perlu aku panggilkan Ochobot?" tanya Fang begitu dia melihat akar di punggung Boboigirl mulai turun ke tangan dan kakinya.

Boboigirl memasang wajah kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Ya ... memang dia tidak sepanik Fang tentang akar di punggungnya. Selebihnya dia juga tidak ingin dipanggilkan Ochobot, entah apa yang memicunya untuk menolak tawaran Fang.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Memang tidak ada harapan lagi. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar akan terpendam di bawah akar-akar ini, dan tidak melihatmu lagi. _Well_ , kita suda mencobanya berkali-kali, kan?" tukas Boboigirl, membuat Fang membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar keputusan Boboigirl. Gadis itu sudah pasrah karena kegagalan mereka memotong akar di punggungnya.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Boboiboy muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Fang dan Boboigirl. Ochobot mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Gimana? Berhasil?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran dengan hasil potongan Fang.

"Tidak, kali ini kelima kalinya," jawab Fang sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya. "Tapi kita tidak tahu, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Sebentar, biar aku _scan_ dulu tubuh Boboigirl, untuk memastikan apakah ini terlalu berbahaya atau tidak," sela Ochobot. Robot kuning itu terbang mendekati Boboigirl, lalu men- _scaning_ tubuhnya. Selesai men- _scaning_ , dia bertopang dagu dengan perasaan gelisah, merasa ada yang aneh di dalam tubuh Boboigirl. "Aku tidak dapat melihat akar di dalam tubuhnya, tapi ... rasanya ada yang aneh. Berhubung tubuh Boboigirl berubah menjadi sedikit tidak normal, jadi dia sering merasakan sakit bukan hanya karena akar yang tumbuh.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, Boboigirl ada mendapatkan kuasa baru yang ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit ini. Kuasa yang tidak diketahui, berdasarkan unsur tanaman yang selalu merambat di tubuhnya. Bahkan sifat dan perilakunya akan berubah."

"Jadi, Boboigirl akan berubah dan mendapatkan kuasa baru?" Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Ochobot.

"Yup, maka dari itu kita tetap harus waspada dan berhati-hati. Kemungkinan kuasa ini sangat berbahaya. Perlu penjagaan ketat karena dia dapat berubah kapan saja, baik pagi maupun malam."

"Kalau begitu kita atur penjadwalan penjagaan Boboigirl, mulai hari ini juga!" seru Fang sambil menepuk tangannya dengan keras. "Malam ini, siapa yang berjaga?"

Ochobot mendesah dan menepuk jidatnya yang sekeras batu. "Aku sajalah, Boboiboy pasti akan tertidur pulas, dan kau mesti harus pulang, Fang."

Kini suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan jangkrik pun tak ingin bersuara. Keheningan dalam kebimbangan, apa bisa Ochobot menjaga Boboigirl? Setelah dipikir-pikir, biasanya juga Ochobot akan terjaga ketika Boboiboy hendak berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api untuk menyiramkan air padanya. Pada dasarnya Boboiboy Api memang merepotkan karena selalu membakar apa saja yang ada di depan matanya secara tidak sengaja. Tok Aba pun tak ingin rumahnya terbakar karena Boboiboy Api.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya bimbang, mending kita setujui saja apa kata Ochobot. Demi keamanan Boboigirl," ucap Boboiboy memecahkan keheningan.

Akhirnya semua setuju dengan pendapat Ochobot menjaga Boboigirl, meski adanya sedikit keraguan di antara mereka berempat, jika perubahan Boboigirl yang mendadak menimbulkan kekacauan.

* * *

Malamnya, Ochobot duduk di tempat tidur khususnya di kamar Boboiboy. Sedikit mengantuk, karena dia mendapat bagian pertama menjaga adik kembar Boboiboy. Tapi tentu saja dia harus terjaga dari tidurnya, kalau tidak akan ada kerusuhan di kamar Boboiboy.

"Aku ... ngantuk ...," gumam Ochobot sebelum menguap lebar. Robot seperti Ochobot bisa mengantuk juga, lho! Contohnya Probe, robot asisten Adu Du, sekali kena gas tidur saja dia sudah mengantuk.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, suara jangkrik terdengar sampai ke kamar, semakin membuat Ochobot ingin tidur. Tetapi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan tugasnya menjaga Boboigirl. Dengan mata terbuka akhirnya dia berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Ish ... lamanya ... Aku pun dah nak tidur," gerutu Ochobot.

Krak!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembok retak. Ochobot terkejut, melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan semakin terkejut ketika menyadari ada sulur batang tumbuhan merambat di tembok rumah Tok Aba.

"Boboiboy! Bangun, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya, "Hah? Apa?"

"Lihat!" Ochobot mengarahkan kepala Boboiboy menghadap ke atas tembok. Kedua mata Boboiboy terbuka lebar dan pupilnya mengecil karena ketakutan.

"Ba-batang apa ini? Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Lihat arah rambatan setiap batang!"

Boboiboy menuruti perintah Ochobot. Dia melihat setiap arah rambatan batang-batang yang merambat di rumah mereka. Setelah lima menit dia melihat, tersadar arah rambatan itu bukan sembarangan, melainkan ke arah Boboigirl yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasur.

"Ternyata ..."

"Boboigirl ..."

Kedua sahabat itu hanya dapat menutup mulut mereka saking _shock_ -nya mereka. Tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang terucap. Di dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab hanya dengan kata-kata saja. "Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah ...

"Apa?! Boboigirl ada kuasa baru?!" Gopal yang terkejut langsung mendobrak mejanya dengan keras, sedangkan yang lain menegur Gopal untuk diam. "Maaf, maaf. Terkejut aku. Ha, lepas tu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah batang-batang itu merambat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya putih muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Lantas aku dan Ochobot menutup mata dan tidak melihat apa yang terjadi," jelas Boboiboy menceritakan kejadian semalam. "Tapi, ketika aku mau berangkat tadi, akar di punggungnya menghilang begitu saja! Menghilang setelah kejadian aneh tadi!"

"Jadi, akan ada hal yang berbahaya di dalam tubuhnya? Seperti kata Ochobot," tanya Fang antusias (karena tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang dia sayangi).

"Aku tidak tahu, Fang. Sekarang Ochobot tengah menjaga Boboigirl di rumah. Apa kamu sebegitunya khawatir dengan adik kembarku?"

"Ehm ... um ... itu ..."

"Ha! Ketahuan yang suka sama Boboigirl!" teriak Ying keras sambil menunjuk ke arah Fang, sedangkan bocah berkacamata yang berdiri di sampingnya malah menjitak kepala Ying pelan.

"Sebagai _babysitter_ -nya sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkannya!" bantah Fang, disambut dengan tawa cekikikan Ying.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang pertanyaan logis kita adalah 'apa yang terjadi', karena perubahan Boboigirl! Kita semua pasti bingung, kan?" lerai Yaya bijak.

"Hah ... dari awal aku sudah mempertanyakan hal itu," gumam Boboiboy sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berdering. Dia pun menekan tombol (yang tak kita mengerti), dan muncul layar dengan sosok Ochobot yang kelihatan panik tidak karuan.

"Boboiboy!" teriak Ochobot, dibalas dengan, "Apa, Ochobot?"

"Bo-Boboigirl hilang!"

"Hah? Apa?! Dia hilang?!" Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"He'eh! Tadi ketika aku masuk ke kamar, dia sudah tidak ada! Tak ada jejak kepergiannya! Aku sudah cari ke mana-mana tapi tidak ketemu!"

"Boboigirl ... berarti dia pergi ke tempat yang tak kita ketahui!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku lihat gerobak _ice cream_ Pakcik Kumar hancur total! Beberapa mobil polisi banyak yang penyok terkena tiang listrik, bahkan markas Kotak Adu Du pun berantakan seketika! Adu Du sempat marah-marah menyalahkanmu, karena ..."

"Oi! Mana yang namanya Boboiboy?!" Adu Du memotong pembicaraan Ochobot dan melihat ke arah layar. "Oi! Boboiboy! Kau sudah gila, tak?!"

"Hah? Gila? Gila apa?" Boboiboy kembali bingung dengan pertanyaan Adu Du tadi.

"Kau hancurkan lab markasku?! Tengok! Berantakan semua!"

Boboiboy dapat melihat lab di markas Adu Du yang berantakan. Probe terbang ke sana ke mari karena panik, _computer_ sibuk membereskan beberapa peralatan Adu Du yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Ei? Siapa yang hancurkan markas kau? Sejak pagi tadi aku sekolah," tanya Boboiboy semakin bingung.

"Aku tak tahu, lah! Pasti kau yang hancurkan!"

"Macam mana rupa orang yang hancurkan markas kau?"

"Iiish ... Dia punya rupa sama macam kau, lah! Dah aku duga, pasti kau!"

"Ei, Encik Boss. Bukannya masa itu Boboiboy ada dua, ke?" Tiba-tiba Probe melayang di samping Adu Du dan menanyakan hal yang sama sekali dilupakan oleh boss-nya.

"Hah? Iya, ke?" Adu Du terbelalak setelah Probe menanyakan tentang kembaran Boboiboy. "Eh ... yang mana?"

"Ish, Encik Boss ni. Itu, yang perempuan! Dia punya rupa sama macam Boboiboy, tapi dia perempuan. Macam tu je dah lupa."

Setelah Probe menjelaskan ciri-ciri pelaku kekacauan tadi, Boboiboy kaget bukan main, karena tahu siapa pelaku di balik kekacauan kota. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboigirl, adik perempuan yang memiliki rupa sama seperti dirinya.

"Probe, macam mana kau tahu soal adik kembarku?"

"Hmm ... sebulan yang lalu, dia dah kalahkan Encik Boss, guna kuasa baru dari Ochobot. Hae ... Kulit mulusku pun dah rusak."

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Probe tadi. Tak disangka Boboigirl ternyata juga punya kekuatan yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan mereka. Dari saksi Mata antara Adu Du dan Probe, akhirnya mereka tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Jadi ... pelakunya ..."

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah kawan-kawannya, "Ya, pelakunya ialah Boboigirl sendiri."

* * *

 _ **Answer to review : "Maaf jika tidak bisa menjawab setiap review! Karena terlalu sibuk, jadi sekali lagi, maaf! Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!"  
**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! See you later!**_

-正義いちご-


End file.
